December Diary
by Smeg699
Summary: The origin for this is from a prompt. Write the daily dairy of your main character for every day in the month of December. Electronis Zappa and I chose to work in tandem on this one, publishing it as one fic. I won't say who is writing whom, you guys can take a guess. The diaries will detail the starting of Beca and Chloe's relationship, among other things. T for now, maybe M later
1. December 1st - Chloe

**A/N:** Alright, this is the start of something new. As I said in the summary it's a prompt that both Zap and I saw and felt we could really have fun with. This fic will no doubt end up about 62 chapters long or so, but they'll all be fairly short as they are basically just pages from Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell's diaries during the month of December at Barden University. I hope you guys have fun reading these, and hopefully Zap and I can maintain a chapter each a day, we'll see how long this lasts.

I asked Zap if he wanted to comment on the opening Author's Note and he responded with, "Oh god, oh god. We're all going to die!" ... Which is basically just his way of saying he's been awake for far, far too many hours and needs sleep. Perhaps he'll have more commentary in the later chapters.

We're not saying, as of yet, who is writing whom, feel free to take guesses though. And, of course, read and review please, please, please, because both of us are attention craving artists who live and die on your approval and rejection. Not quite literally, but close enough. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, because here is the first Diary entry, from one Ms. Chloe Beale.

* * *

**December 1st - Chloe**

Hey diary, long time no chat!

Well, ok, we both know that's a lie, but I feel like it's been a while because I still can't believe I was so scatter-brained that I forgot you here when I went home for Thanksgiving break. I'm so sorry about that, b-t-dubs, you know I still love you, right? I made up for it over the last couple days, right?

Anyway, moving on. I'm still kind of gushing about how Thanksgiving was so totes amazing, or amazeballs as Ashley has gotten me saying, damn that girl and her sneaky, sneaky clever phrases! I still can't get over the fact that mom and dad took us all down to Tampa to visit Grams and Grumpy. And, as I've said, it was like the best ever. I mean, yeah, it sucked not seeing Bree or Beca or, well, I guess any of the Bellas for the week, but it was still awesome…

Speaking of Beca, and I know you'll be shocked that it took this long to mention her, but today was so awesome at practice. Bree kinda flipped out, again, at Beca, but at least this time she didn't make everyone do laps. I mean, not that I mind watching Becs "jogging" around the bleachers, but this was even better. She made us spend like an hour and a half doing choreo work!

Ok, I can see how that doesn't sound amazing now that I've written it down, but let me explain. Doing choreo work we have all the girls in front of the big mirrors, split between Bree and I on either side of the line. Now that everyone knows the music at least, though the harmony still needs a little work (just don't tell Bree that), we basically sing it out as everyone does their part of the choreo, watching themselves in the mirror. (Holy run-on sentence Batman! Oh well, you forgive me, I know)

Again, sounds kind of boring, yeah? Well, it would be, if a certain short brunette didn't happen to be in my group…. And yes, I was just singing that when I wrote it, no judgies!

Anyway, Bree put Becs in my group, probably because she knew that if she had kept her there might have been all-out war, but whatevs! Anyway, as she was doing her choreo I noticed that she was a bit off on … well some part of it, I think. Anyway, I just had to help her, so that Bree would be happy next time we did the full routine, of course. So, yeah, a couple minor adjustments here and there, to make sure her hands were in the right spots, or her hips were turning the right way…

Well, whatever, long story made short, I kind of got to spend the next hour or so making sure her movements were right… AND SHE LET ME!

I mean, yeah, she grumbled about it, but it was quiet grumbling, I think. And, I swear her choreography actually got worse the longer we went at it. At first it was just a touch here, a gesture there. But by the end, I was practically not letting go of her the whole time… Amazeballs!

AND SHE DIDN'T YELL AT ME EVEN!

That's gotta be progress, right? I mean, she's not like Stacie who STILL gropes herself every chance she has. I swear, she's going to give the judges a heart attack if she does that during the routine at Regionals… Though maybe that'll be a good thing, because I'm almost starting to think that Beca's right. About our routine that is. I mean, the more I see it performed by THIS group of Bellas… Well, whatever, that's another journal entry, because it's late and I still have homework to finish.

I just had to write this down, right after my shower, and I want to finish and get dressed in case Bree barges in, like she usually does after I shower after practice, to talk about everything.

Anyway… Getting to the best part. I know, that part sounds totally amazing already, right? But it's not even the BEST best part. The BEST best part is where I get to say that we're going on a date…

Well, a sort of date.

I mean, it's really just movie night at her dorm tomorrow night, but it's still gonna be amazing! And I'm considering it a date, even though she probably doesn't think so… Huh, that sounded a bit stalkerish. Well, whatever, she's totally worth it.

Anyway, after practice I saw that she had taken a while to get ready, she seemed to be talking to herself or something as Aubrey was going over what everyone needed to work on before next practice, and so I was able to catch up to her on the quad as she was heading towards her dorm. She didn't even complain when I snatched her arm like she usually does. I really think I'm getting through her walls, muahahahaha!

I know, I know, mine is an evil laugh.

ANYWAY! We were walking back towards her dorm, and despite being totally sweaty and gross and everything she didn't mind me pressing against her for, uh, warmth on the walk. Yeah… AND she even invited me up to her dorm when we got there, but I decided to play it cool and mention that I need to shower. "To shower alone without any singing" might have been my exact words, which made her do that oh-so adorable blush. But I asked for a raincheck, which she agreed to, and I decided to cash it in right there. And, badda-bing badda-boom, got myself a date for Saturday night… Bree will be soooo jealous. Well, she would be, if, you know, it was an actual date… And it wasn't with Beca. And if I was going to tell her. I mean, I'll make up some excuse about my Anatomy class having a study group that night, or something…

Shit! I hear her coming down the hall! Until tomorrow diary!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	2. December 1st - Beca

**A/N:** Alright, here's the second part of December 1st, Beca's diary entry. Not a lot needs to be said here, except something I realized I'd forgotten in the first one. The order of the diaries (Chloe/Beca or Beca/Chloe, not the days themselves) won't always be consistent. We're going to go with whoever's makes the most logical sense, if that makes any sense... Well, it will as things progress, I promise. Anyway, delve on into the secret inner workings of Beca's mind!

* * *

**December 1st - Beca**

Another day down. Another day closer to Los Angeles. Classes were, well, classes. Get lectured at, told to read a bunch of shit, and given homework. Lather, rinse, repeat. I get it, it's all a part of a well rounded education. But it doesn't help give me the experience in the music industry I need. That comes at the station. Sort of. I'm music adjacent there. Stacking CDs and records is ever so much fun, but at least I have Jesse to help pass the time there. I'd never admit it publicly, but he makes it kind of fun. I can tell he likes me, and part of me wants to return it but…it just isn't there, and it's not because I don't do relationships either.

And then there's the Bellas. Practice today was as irritating as ever. I still find it frustrating that we're doing the same cheesy routine Aubrey puked during last year. And she thinks it's going to win? Really? Was _"I Saw The Sign" _even really that good when it first came out? So of course I wasn't really giving it my all, and the Nazi flipped out. Naturally the solution was choreography, or "choreo" as the redheaded devil woman insists on calling it.

Thankfully, I was put in her group because no doubt Aubrey and I would end up killing each other. It doesn't really help a ton that it's that time of the month, regardless I just couldn't be bothered to get things down. Things got worse when Chloe came to help me. By the end, she had her hands all over me, and that got me more worked up. Which I don't get. I've never really shown any interest in anyone really in all my nearly 19 years, but her… there was a connection, I think, at the activities fair. She was just so….gorgeous. And perky. Then came our infamous shower… Sure I was my usual sardonic self when she was helping me, but that had more to do with how she makes me feel than anything.

After practice, I was mumbling to myself trying to remind myself that it's just the way she is as Aubrey droned on about next practice, so I wasn't as fast out the door as I try to be. Soon enough, Red is by my side sliding her arm around mine. I've never considered myself gay or even bi, but I don't know how to explain what she does to me. When we got to my building, I didn't want the time together to end so I invited her up, then she had to tease me about showering alone. SHE'S THE ONE WHO BURST IN ON ME! I'm sure I was redder than her hair, I could feel it on my cheeks. How I agreed to watch movies with her tomorrow I don't know. I guess it's just a pathetic excuse to be near her. I know I push everyone away, but I get lonely too, I am human after all, no matter what people think. I just don't want my heart broken. GAH! Why did I say that! The heart has nothing to do with love, it's all the brain. The heart's just a really good pump. One that works extra hard when she's near. May can't get here fast enough.


	3. December 2nd - Beca

**A/N:** Alright guys, here's the first diary entry for the second of December. Beca gets to go first this time, and you'll find out why later when Chloe posts. Tell me what you guys think about these, I (we) love hearing from you guys!

**December 2nd - Beca**

Not a ton to say about the day in general. Same as most days, classes, grunt work at the station, practice. Aubrey being a huge dictator. I've written it before, quite often since I took up with these girls. About the biggest difference is I had lunch with my father. He wanted to, thought it might be something nice we could do on Fridays. We got through it, let's leave it there.

I'm writing early because I won't have time to later since Chloe will be here. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's just a movie. Thankfully Kimmy Jin took off to be with her ever growing group of friends when she heard "The Redheaded White Girl" was planning to visit. When I mentioned it the glare I got made me feel like I should have put a sock on the door or something. Still, it's nice she won't be here judging all my choices. That's my job.

She'll be here soon, we agreed on 7. It seemed like a good time. I thought about ordering pizza, but I don't know if she'd want to or not. We can do that when she gets here I guess. I can't describe how anxious I am right now, no words can do it justice. I mean, Chloe and I have hung out before, well once or twice, outside of Bellas. Why does this feel different? I don't even know who I could talk to about this, maybe Stacie, I don't know. I just don't know how secret it will stay then, I mean, girls gossip about crap like that, right? Whatever, I guess I'll just have to suffer in silence while she makes me watch some stupid movie I couldn't care less about. I'm sure I'll have more to say about this later, after she leaves. After all, it's nice getting thoughts out of you head ad on to paper.


	4. December 2nd - Chloe

**December 2nd - Chloe**

Hey diary, little rushed today, hope you don't mind…

Anyway, I would have written more in you, but I've been SOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy today. First off there was classes, which were kind of awesome, in a school-y sort of way, ya know? Then there was Bellas, and that's always aca-awesome. Sadly no choreo with Beca today, just lots of laps around the bleachers, but it did help me work off that bacon cheeseburger I grabbed between anatomy and psychology today so…

After Bellas it was dash home and shower, and then I've spent the last, like, two hours trying to get ready for this not-a-date date thing with Beca. I think I'm about ready to head out to Beca's, maybe... I hope… I mean, I've gone through my wardrobe like twice already, tossed it all on the floor, put it all back into my closet then went through it one more time.

Settled on something kinda cas, ya know? Some nice jeans, that pair I got at Forever 21 a month ago or so, you remember I'm sure I mentioned 'em. Anyway, they make my ass look awesome! At least, that's what Tom used to say. Anyway, going for them, my purple sweater and a little cami underneath it, in case she keeps it hot in her dorm. Well, it'll have to do, I guess.

Got a few movie options too, since who knows what Beca wants to watch. I mean, she claims to not like movies, but I think she might just be lying about that… I mean, how can you not like movies? That's like not liking puppies or something!

Anyway, gonna take over _"10 Things I Hate About You", "Head Over Heels", "Rush Hour", "Serenity", "Lady and the Tramp", _and_ "The Italian Job"._ I figure that's enough options that we can find something to watch.

Who knows, maybe we could even do a couple… Then again, I have been up since like 5am this morning so maybe a long night of movies isn't the best idea. Whatevs. Anyway, I gotta run, hope she doesn't mind ordering some pizza, cuz I'm STARVING!

Ta-ta for now diary! Depending on how the night goes, I might write more later after I get back, if I can sneak back in without waking up Bree…

Alright, well, it's basically the third, but I couldn't NOT write about what happened tonight! I gotta write quick, because I don't know if Becs will wake up or not, I just got up to use the bathroom and had to write this down cuz SO AWESOME!

Anyway! I get to her place around 7, like we'd agreed, right? Well, she was down with pizza, so we ordered one in and while we were waiting I showed her the movies I brought. Maybe she wasn't lying about not liking movies because she didn't know anything about any of 'em… Like for reals!

Anyway, we totally had to watch Serenity first, because it is so awesome! She seemed sort of into it, I guess. I don't know, she didn't storm out of the room, or tell me to leave or anything. Said it was "ok" when I asked her about it afterwards.

But that's not the amazing part… The amazing part was that, well, you remember me complaining about freshmen dorms, right? Those tiny ass beds? Well, we ended up watching the movie on her laptop right there on the bed! Like practically in her lap! ~swoons~

It was totally amazing. And I think she was digging it too, despite her many protests otherwise at the start, she didn't even complain when I laid my head on her shoulder partway through the movie. And didn't even complain when I suggested a second, though I knew I'd probably just fall asleep during it.

We threw on "_10 Things"_ for the second film, mainly cuz I've seen like a bajillion times and don't really need to watch every second of it, I wanted to watch Beca watching it… Is that as creeper as it sounds? Whatever, don't care.

So, yeah, I was totally right. Fell asleep partway through. I don't even remember the middle, honestly, so it must have been fairly quick. I blame Becs, she shouldn't have let me lay my head on her shoulder and curl into her side. She's, like, super cozy!

Anyway, next thing I know I'm getting jostled awake as she's putting her laptop away and getting up. I'd slept through the whole movie! AND SHE DIDN'T STOP IT RIGHT AWAY!

And the amazingness doesn't stop there! Somehow, and I still don't know how, I convinced her that I should just spend the rest of the night there, and she said yes, yay!

Crap, she might be waking up. Gonna take these jeans back off and get back to bed. G'night diary!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	5. December 3rd - Chloe

**December 3rd - Chloe**

Wow, what a crazy night last night, diary. I mean, I told you the most awesomest parts about it yesterday, well, a few hours ago I guess technically, but you can't tell time so what does it matter?

Anyhoo, I just got home from Beca's, well, technically from brunch, but same diff. That's right, I said brunch! We went to brunch, it was awesome.

So, yeah, woke up in a kind of awesome fashion, spooning Beca is pretty much the most epic thing ever, I think. She fits, you know? Like her little head tucks right in against my chin, her ass presses into my hips in just the best/worst way possible, and her toes aren't cold! Anyway, woke up spooning her, and then just kind of relaxed into it for a minute, before I realized she was already awake.

Yeah, that should have been awkward. But it wasn't, really. She cracked some joke about me being touchy-feely even in my sleep, or something, and then we just got up. As we were getting dressed I heard her stomach grumbling and my mouth did its usual thing, spoke without checking with my brain.

"You're hungry, we should totes go get breakfast!"

Yeah, I said that. Even as I was mentally facepalming myself for such an obvious couple-y suggestion, she agreed! Just like that! Not even any arm-twisting was required!

Are you as flabbergasted as I am? I think so, you're sitting there in shocked silence… I know you're a book, shut up!

ANYWAY! So, yeah, she totes agreed to go. Obviously I didn't have any clothes to change into, so she just threw on what she'd worn the day before so I wouldn't be the only one wearing yesterday's clothes I guess, and we went over to Beth's. I know I've mentioned to you about their killer four-egg omelets, well, Becs wasn't in the know. Freshmen… :D :D :D

So, breakfast was cool. Beca isn't really a morning person, I can tell that, but coffee perked her up well enough. We actually talked, believe it or not, but not about anything serious, just chitter chatter. It was kinda amazing, we lingered for a while too, until I got a frantic text from Bree asking where the hell I was and if she had to call the cops. Yeah…

We split after that, I picked up the tab because, well, the whole "date" was my idea, even though she still doesn't know. And now, after half an hour of reassuring Aubrey that everything was ok (I told her I was at Tom's last night, still haven't mentioned I stopped messing around with him like a month ago), and now I figured I'd give you an update before I start on this pile of homework… blergh.

And now I'm grinning like an idiot. Beca just texted me, asked if everything was alright and if she needed to call the cops! I literally lol'd when I read it. I stole her phone over breakfast and put my number in so she would text me. All the new girls have Aubrey's number in there, she made sure of it after the second practice when everyone was half an hour late because she'd changed the time without telling anyone but me, but I wanted Becs to have mine.

Now she does.

Ok, gonna text her back diary, don't miss me while I'm gone!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	6. December 3rd - Beca

**December 3rd - Beca**

So I woke up this morning with Chloe wrapped around me. I have to admit, here at least, that it felt wonderful. It's so her to be handsy even when she's sleeping, and of course I had to joke about that when she woke up, lest she know how much I enjoyed it. It was all I could do to keep from checking her out as she got dressed. Somehow, surprisingly after the pizza last night, I was really hungry this morning. So the instant she heard my stomach rumble, she suggested we go for breakfast, like we're some old married couple or something. I was hungry though and didn't want the time with her to end so we agreed, putting on what I was wearing yesterday as she had no choice.

She dragged me to Beth's, apparently a popular hangout. Once I got some coffee in me, we had a nice conversation about anything that came to mind, very much a stream of consciousness type thing. Our waitress, a blonde with an English accent, kept giving us these happy little looks, like she knew something we didn't. It was really enjoyable, till Chloe got a text from the Dictator wondering where she was. I was going to pay for my fair share of things, but Chloe had none of it. I'll just have to get the next one.

After that we went our separate ways. She made a point of putting her number in my phone, so after a little while I sent her a text mocking the one she got from Aubrey's, and we spent the whole day texting back and forth. Something tells me mom's going to be glad we have unlimited texts. I spent the day in my room, making mixes and texting Chloe. Eventually, before I had to head for the station for the night shift, Kimmy showed up with a bunch of her friends. I got the clue, don't come home. I just don't know where to go. I thought of asking Jesse if I could crash with him and Benji, but I don't want to give him the wrong impression, and the way Aubrey got rid of Kori and Mary Elise, I don't want to give her the wrong idea either. I texted Stacie but she said she has plans. I don't know…maybe I should ask Chloe?


	7. December 4th - Beca

**December 4th - Beca**

Another day without a lot to say. Sundays you know? So I got ahold of the redheaded devil woman last night, thank god, and she was cool with me crashing at her place. I was just expecting to bunk out on the couch, but she insisted that it wouldn't be a proper sleepover unless we were in the same room. Which apparently means the same bed in Chloe-Speak... It was a bit pink and frilly for my tastes, but for Chloe it totally works. I hate having to play these games with Kimmy, but that's college. At least Chloe said I'm free to come over whenever I want, though it was clear Aubrey wasn't one hundred percent on board with that. I'm not her favorite Bella? Could have fooled me.

We didn't have practice today, so Chloe and I grabbed bagels and coffee at this little place in the union, and then she walked me back to my dorm. On our way, we spied Stacie coming out of Stevenson with that "I just got laid" look as she headed for her sorority house. Should have known that was her plans she mentioned. Wonder who the lucky fellow is?

When we got back to my building, this time Chloe agreed to come up with me, especially when we saw Kimmy and her friends heading off for who knows where. And once again she had this glare like Chloe and I are sleeping together. Whatever, we know the truth and that's what's important. We hung out for a little while, I showed her how I do my mixes, she seemed really interested. She picked LMFAO's "_Sexy and I Know It"_ and, surprise surprise, David Guetta doing "_Without You". _Not that hard of songs, all things considered, and thank god it wasn't anything worse, like Katy Perry or some crap, but I really shouldn't have been surprised at her choices… She got really into it. Eventually though, Chloe mentioned having more homework and studying to do, so she headed back to her place. Though I really didn't want her to go I have to admit, I did have homework of my own, so that's how I spent the rest of my day, with even more texts from Chloe. But this is normal though right? I've never had a lot of friends, especially girls, so, a lot of this is new for me.


	8. December 4th - Chloe

**December 4th - Chloe**

Wow, who knew a Sunday could be so amazingly crazy?

So like, today totally didn't go as I expected it would. Well, neither did last night, which I never got around to telling you about yesterday, so I'll give you the deets here, because wow…

So I'm in room texting back and forth with Becs for hours, trying to do some homework, but failing miserably because apparently the adorable little Hobbit (Bree's name for her, though she says it kind of meanly) had nothing better to do than text like nonstop. It was fun, though.

Anyway, the crazy part happened that night, apparently her kind of crazy roommate, Kimmy Jin (Who I think has it out for me or something. I ran into her on the quad the other day and man does she have a mean glare!), had had some friends come over before Beca went to work at the radio station that night and basically told her to not come back that night, or something. I don't know, details are fuzzy on that because of what happened later.

SHE SPENT THE NIGHT AGAIN!

Ok, well, I guess technically I spent the night the first time, but she said she needed a place to crash, and I told her it was totally cool for her to crash at my place… Then I remembered it wasn't just my place and ran the idea past Bree. She glared for a bit, but I reminded her that for the Bellas to be their best we need good night's sleepies… She still wasn't thrilled with the idea, but told me to keep it in my pants.

Naturally I denied everything, but thanked her with a hug and let Becs know it was cool. When she finally showed up she was totally just gonna sleep on the couch, but it wasn't hard to convince her that a "proper sleepover" took place in the same room. Sheesh, it's like she's never done the slumber party thing… Whatevs, after some glaring and eye-rolling from Bree, who can't hold a candle to that crazy Asian lady, we ended up in my room and I dragged Beca into bed with me. I mean, my bed is like twice the size of the one in her dorm after all, and we shared that one just fine. More than fine if you ask me. And, yes, before you ask I was hoping we'd end up in a similar position.

She made fun of all my pillows…

Despite my assurances that all those pillows are "vital to my continued existence" she threw most of them on the floor before we went to bed. But for the chance to spend the night with her, I'd give up the majority of my pillows. If that isn't true love, I don't know what is, heheh.

She thanked me, as we were laying in the dark trying to get to sleep, for the place to crash. I told her she was welcome anytime, though she remarked sarcastically wondering if Aubrey was on the same page there. I reassured her that she was totally welcome whenever.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to get to sleep when Beca is, like, less than an arm's length away from you? Yeah, not that easy. I swear I was up for what seemed like hours after she rolled over.

And then promptly woke up again when, a few hours after I fell asleep she rolled over and started using me like a pillow. AWESOME!

Anyway, I finally managed to get to sleep, and woke up in more or less the same position, except somehow my shirt had gotten pushed up and Beca's hand was tickling my stomach. ~swoons~

I moved it before she woke up, though, and played off the pillow thing because I knew she'd just be embarrassed otherwise. We didn't have Bellas practice today, Bree decided that we can do without Sunday practices, considering this is a short month and whatnot, so after we got dressed I offered to walk her back to her dorm, and fight off any crazy Asian roommates we found along the way.

She doubted my ability to withstand firepower of that magnitude and I just about fell over. She claimed that "just because I don't like movies doesn't mean I don't know lines from them…"

We went out and got some bagels and coffee on our way to her dorm, and that was kind of nice. Ran into Stacie, too, as she sneaking out of Stevenson Hall… Well, "ran into" is a bit of a stretch, we saw her. And it looked the walk of shame, if you ask me, though I'm still not sure if Stacie has any shame. Whatevs, long as it wasn't a Treble no one will care. Even if it is a Treble only Aubrey will really care… Still, don't think any Trebles are in Stevenson this year…

Thankfully there were no sneaky Asian assassins waiting for us back at Beca's dorm, Kimmy Jin was in fact just leaving with some of her friends when we showed up. Again with the glare, too. I don't get why she's so opposed to me, she was fine until Beca and I started hanging out a lot…

So, yeah, I don't know if I've said this before, but Beca is, like, the most awesome person ever!

She does this thing with her computer, mixing songs together and stuff that is totes amazeballs! I mean, I knew she wanted to be a DJ and stuff, she talks about it a lot. How she really wants to be a DJ, how she's only at Barden because her dad teaches here and is forcing her to come, how she made a deal with him to do a year and, if she didn't want to stay she'd be off to LA. In a way it's kind of sad, the only reason she's even here is something she'd undo if she could…

Well, she is here, and she totally was teaching me how to do her "DJ" thing… She even let me pick a couple songs of my own and helped me mix 'em together. It was so sweet. I think I shocked her, though, when I didn't pick the new Katy Perry song that's been playing a lot. I almost did, just because I knew she'd roll her eyes and scoff at it, but I was a good girl. And, besides, ever since I barged into her shower I've been listening to a lot of David Guetta, it seems. So I went with him and Usher doing "_Without You" _and the new LMFAO song _"Sexy and I Know It"_ which is just totally hilarious. I almost made her watch the video on YouTube, but got distracted.

I totes could have stayed there for hours doing that, well, that and just hanging out and talking with her. But I had soooooo much homework that I didn't do yesterday, and I felt bad leaving Bree alone all day long, so eventually I came back, and now I'm chatting with you, good ol' diary pal, before I jump head first into my pile of books. Aubrey wasn't here when I came back, odd, but whatevs… And, of course, this entry took, like, ten times longer than normal because apparently Beca isn't doing as much of her homework as she said she had to do, judging by the number of texts she keeps sending me…

Alright, no more for today, my dear friend. Homework calls… Oooh! Another text from Beca!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	9. December 5th - Chloe

**December 5th - Chloe**

Remember, remember the Fifth of December… Well, actually you probably won't because today was SUUUUUUPER boring, really. Still, it seemed like a fun way to start today's diary entry.

Aside from being a Monday, today was basically like any other. Classes, some Bellas stuff, some more classes, some more Bellas stuff. Hanging with Bree because she's been bugging me lately about it…

All in all, fairly mundane.

Had the girls doing more choreo work today. We have got to be perfect, because it's going to be hard enough to get back into Finals with this routine this year. I swear the only reason we made it last year was because I think Alice was sleeping with one of the judges. Wouldn't put it past her. Ms. Slut-bag herself…

God that woman still makes me mad… Breath like eggs. Bitch.

Ahem… Sidetracked, sorry. So, yeah… We gotta nail it, and I just don't know if the girls are ready yet. I mean, we have till January still to get it right, but I don't want Aubrey coming down hard on Beca, or any of them, because they missed a step or something. So we spent a lot of time today working on it. Beca's doing better it seems, less distracted or whatever…

It's funny, though, because there are times when you can just tell she's not paying attention. Her eyes kind of glaze over when Aubrey's talking, and she gets a dreamy look on her face. It's cute. Don't tell her I said that!

I think I'm gonna try and talk Aubrey into throwing an end of the semester bash here the Friday or Saturday after finals. Just us Bellas, though. I can call it a team bonding thing, or something…

Speaking of Bree, though, she was giving me all kinds of shit today about the amount of time I've been spending with Becs of late. I mostly blew her off, telling her that I was just getting to know the younger girls better, helping to bring them around. I'm not sure she bought it, but I finally got her to drop it after we spent the day doing our nails and watching romcoms.

It was fun. I mean, it would have been more fun with Beca, but it was still fun. Bree has just been so uptight this whole semester. Just between you and me, diary, I think all the captain-y stress has been getting to her.

Shame she doesn't let me do more, I want to help her out, but no… Maybe Becs isn't that far off with calling her a dictator. Though she puts more of an emphasis on "dic" than on "tator", which makes me giggle every time she says it.

Speaking of Becs, I should text her, see what she's up to. We haven't talked much today, stupid classes getting in the way of things, as usual. I wonder if we can get together again so I can keep working on that song mix thing we were doing yesterday, it was a lot of fun…

Or maybe a movie night again! I'll text her now, bye diary!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	10. December 5th - Beca

**December 5 - Beca**

So today was nothing really spectacular. It's the last week of classes, so my professors are starting to talk about the finals. But freshman classes, who really fails them? If you do, you really shouldn't be at a school like Barden. You should be off somewhere like Arizona State, drinking heavily for four years. Whatever, come next Friday, one semester down.

Today's shift at the station wasn't bad though. Jesse was his usual jovial self, but it felt different somehow. Like he wasn't flirting with me. Not that I want him to be, like I said the other day, I don't return his feelings. But it was kind of flattering you know? Today it felt more like he's trying to be my big brother, even though he's like a month younger than I am. Whatever, so long as the Dictator doesn't think I have a 'toner' for him.

Speaking of her, I STILL don't understand how she thinks doing EXACTLY what they did last year is going to win. Hasn't she ever heard of innovation? I mean sure I get the only wanting to do songs done by women, that's all well and good even if it's not something I'd do given the chance, but whatever. I go to practices. I bite my tongue. There's really not much I can say. Except why does Chloe get extra touchy-feely helping me with my choreography, when others need help too?


	11. December 6th - Beca

**December 6th - Beca**

So today was kind of interesting. I'm done talking about classes, at least for this semester. It's abundantly clear we really won't be learning anything new, kind of like Bellas practice, and regurgitating what we've learned, again like the Bellas. Really, there are only two reasons I'm sticking with it at this point, the first being my agreement with my father. The other being the reason today was interesting.

It had appeared today was going to be another typical day at the station. Jesse was in the middle of his album cover thing, doing his best to imitate this old country album 'Ocean Front Property', and I'll admit I was laughing, when the door opened and in walked Her. Chloe and Jesse are vaguely aware of each other, but they really don't know each other well, so I had to introduce them. Jesse smiled and nodded and said something like "The famous Chloe, I've heard so much about you.", while Chloe just got this happy little smirk and said "Sorry I can't say the same.". Anyway, Luke seemed to know her and didn't really care that she was there so long as we did our job, and we did. Chloe settled in and did some homework while Jesse and I put stuff away when we needed to. Of course he kept cracking jokes and such, but again not like he's flirting with me, all the while getting jealous little looks from Chloe. During our ample downtime I'd sit with her and make small talk. And during those times Jesse would have this sad little disappointed look on his face... It was odd and I don't really get why.

Eventually my shift ended and it was time to head to practice, so naturally Chloe had to link arms with me while we walked. What bothers me most is that for her, all this is perfectly natural and normal friendly thing to do, but she has no idea what it does to me. I really need to figure out who to talk to, because I don't know how much more of this I can take.


	12. December 6th - Chloe

**December 6th - Chloe**

Well, hello there diary. Talk about an interesting Tuesday…

Most of my classes are basically done for the semester, starting their finals prep for next week's grueling series of rather annoying tests. Makes things easier, but at the same time, a bit more stressful.

Take, for instance, my seemingly psychotic roommate. I am, of course, mostly joking about that because Bree is amazing, 99% of the time that is. During finals week and finals prep week she's like Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde.

So I show up after my afternoon class today and she has the entire dining room table covered, and I mean COVERED, end-to-end in books, notes, papers … It was crazy.

And she was going on about her study schedules and how I was missing them, and how all this time with Beca was distracting me from my studying and how I was going to fail…

I couldn't take it. So I had leave. I told her I had a study group thing… Really I was going to see Becs.

She was working at the station, and I thought I'd drop in and see her. I know Luke, the station manager, had an econ class with him back when we were sophomores, so I didn't think he'd mind me hanging out and doing some homework… And bugging one of his interns.

I was right, he didn't seem to mind that much, but someone in the building did… Of course the feeling was mutual.

Jesse Swanson.

Talk about awkward… I walk in just as he's sitting there flirting with Beca, using these album covers in place of his head. Ugh! I don't know why I'm so pissed that he was flirting with her, but it was all I could do to not stab him with my pen whenever he did it…

Anyway, I think it really got to him when Beca formally introduced us. I mean, I'd seen him around school, and at aca-events around campus, but I never really got to know him. He had always looked a little too cozy with Beca for my tastes, and I know Bree thinks that she has a toner for him and wanted to use it to kick her out.

I fought for her, though, and Bree gave in. My one real contribution as co-captain…

Anyway, when Becs introduced us he was all "I've heard so much about you" and that made me grin because I knew it wasn't Luke talking about me. Of course, I didn't even really know his name until Becs introduced us, and I said so. He looked a little pissed, and I felt that I won a small victory in a way I didn't know I had been fighting.

Of course, that wasn't the end of it, by any stretch of the imagination. But it also wasn't the last victory for General Beale! Yes, I'm General Beale now, deal with it diary. And the war we're fighting is Operation Beca!

Jesse tried his hardest throughout the rest of my time at the station to keep Beca's attention focused on him. Cracking jokes, poking fun at her, doing the silly album cover thing. I'm not jealous, really… Really? I mean, I am, but I can't be. Can I?

Either way, he'd try and distract her whenever they were working, which wasn't that often. I'd try and do my homework, but it was distracting, the toner he has for her that is.

But, whether it was just a slow day or if it's just normal, there's a lot of downtime in Beca's job. Whenever there was, guess who she was with, Jesse Swanson? That's right! ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sorry, there's that evil laugh again. –coughs–

Anyway… When she didn't have anything else to do we were sitting around and chatting, laughing. The usual. I was telling her some Aubrey horror stories about how Bree can be during finals. I think Beca liked hearing that the "Dictator" isn't always as cool and collected as she tries to pretend to be.

Of course, I was hoping that maybe by seeing Bree in a different light that Becs would lighten up on her, but I doubt that'll happen…

Also, for the record, Jesse's expression when Beca was spending time with me… PRICELESS!

… Sorry, had to get up and do a little happy dance.

And you should have seen the look on his face, diary, when we got up to head to Bellas practice after Beca's shift. We usually walk together arm and arm, because I just love taking any chance I can to touch Beca and she doesn't really seem to mind despite the vociferous complaints (my English 203 teacher would be so proud of me now!). Anyway, I took hold of her of her arm and snuggled against her side and walked out. When I looked back to give Jesse a triumphant grin he looked ready to chew nails.

The war isn't over yet, but I definitely scored a few victories today. Go General Beale!

Anyways… This homework isn't doing itself, and I really need a shower after practice, I just couldn't wait to tell you all the awesomeness that happened today. So ta-ta for now, my old friend. Until tomorrow!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	13. December 7th - Chloe

**December 7th - Chloe**

Happy hump day diary!

I know, you really don't care what day it is, but it is Wednesday, and that means … Hump day.

You know, that was more exciting back when I was still messing around with Tom. Now that I've broken that off (felt too much like … not cheating really, but … Anyway) Wednesdays just aren't as exciting.

Except, you know, for Bellas practice and stuff. Although I'm thinking that Bree might be starting to get suspicious about why I've been insisting on so much practice on choreo, but, well… Yeah.

Anyway, speaking of hump day, I may not be getting any, but I know someone who is…

Was out for my morning run this morning and guess who I spied making her way out of Baker Hall. One Stacie Conrad, that's who. She didn't notice me, though, I had my hood up cuz it was kind of chilly and foggy, but judging by the dress she was wearing it was basically like the same one as the night before, if you know what I mean.

I'll have to ask Becs if she saw her in the halls last night. I suppose there are probably some cute guys in Baker, I don't know, I never really look.

Oooh! Speaking of Becs! I totes ran into her in the library today, and I wasn't even stalking her I promise!

She was there studying for one of her classes, and here I thought she didn't care about them. Since I was there for a little research myself I plopped down with her and we jammed out a major study session together. Crushed it!

Well, if "crushed it" can be translated into passing notes back and forth across the table while we're supposed to be getting ready for finals, then yeah we so crushed it…

We wouldn't have had to resort to the notes if it hadn't have been for Mrs. Barnes, the librarian on duty. She threatened to kick us out because I was laughing too loudly at one point before the note passing started. Becs was telling me a story about some prank she had pulled back in high school, and, well, it was hilarious.

See! I'm giggling even now when I think back on it.

OOOOH! I forgot. SHE HELD MY HAND! =) =) =)

Well, sort of.

She put her hand on mine at least. But she did it more than once when we were passing the notes back and forth. I'm calling that a win.

I was so thrilled by it that I was skipping, quite literally skipping, as we walked to Bellas practice later. She called me a weirdo, but I saw her smiling when she thought I wasn't looking.

Oh yeah! Gonna go bowling with her on Sunday. I made her pinky swear to it, because she didn't seem thrilled. Claimed she wasn't any good at bowling, but I think it'll be fun. I had to tell her it was a Bellas thing, to make it seem less weird. That reminds me, I better mention it to Bree, and if she's cool, text the rest of the girls about it…

Gonna go do that now. Take care diary!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	14. December 7th - Beca

**December 7th - Beca**

So after I got done writing last night, I felt like I needed a walk to clear my head. And I was in the mood for gummy bears. Want to win me over? Give me a big bag of gummy bears. Anyway, as I was leaving my room to head for the little shop in the union, I could swear I saw Stacie heading towards Jessica's room, probably to study for Dad's class, they're in the same section. I don't think I could ever take it, it was bad enough being in Mom's class in high school.

Anyway on to today. As it turns out, there's no place I can hide from the Redheaded Devil Woman. I figured I'd study for my history final in the library, you know like a responsible person, and it turns out she had a similar idea. But you know I can't say no to her, so of course she joined me. Thankfully the class is post-Civil War American History, so I'm fairly familiar with the topic, having gotten that shiny 4 on my AP test, but it never hurts to brush up. So of course we get talking, and I get telling her of the time my friend Lisa came up with the idea to borrow my mother's keys and rearrange the desks in our history teacher Mr. Gibbson's room. She got really into the story to the point that the librarian had to come over and tell us to be quiet or leave. After that we had to continue our conversation the ancient way, via notes. Seriously, didn't passing notes pretty much end back in Aunt Tricia's day? As we were passing them back and forth, our hands kept lingering on each other. Note to self: use _"Linger"_ by the Cranberries in a mix, possibly with that song _"Kiss Me"_ from… I'd have to ask Aunt Tricia, she loves that song.

So once again, we walked to practice together. Well, I walked; she, like, practically skipped like she was an eight year old or something. It was adorable. Of course with the badass image I try to maintain, I couldn't admit it, so I teased her for being weird and smiled briefly when she looked away. Before we got to practice, she talked me into going bowling Sunday, saying it's a Bellas thing but I highly doubt it is. I've never been good at bowling, but we've established I can't say no to her, so I pinkie swore I'd go.

When we got to practice, I couldn't help but notice how Aubrey stared daggers at me when we walked in together. I wonder… Does Aubrey have feelings for Chloe? Is she jealous? That could explain the weird look Aubrey got when Chloe insisted we work more on our moves, which of course meant her hands were all over me as much as Stacie's are on herself. That's something I don't even know if I can comprehend, nor can I begin to figure out how confirm it. But it would explain why Aubrey hates me.


	15. December 8th - Chloe

**December 8th - Chloe**

Hello there, diary! There are times when I think a bottle of wine is a girl's best friend… But more on that later.

Today is Thursday. There are times when I wonder at how fast time seems to be going this year. I mean, it's my last year here at Barden, unless I decide to stick around for grad school (still haven't ruled that out yet). But it's December already, and that's just crazy…

It was a relatively good day today. Classes went fairly smoothly, lots of studying and stuff. Like all day. I always forget, during the middle of the semesters how much I loathe finals prep week. I can't be the only one who wishes for less busy work during the semester, only to come to finals week and find out that there might be less busy work, but it still sucks.

C'est la vie, as Bree would say, though. She took French, not me. Actually, Bree wouldn't say that, she'd just give me a dirty look and tell me that I'll "never pass my classes if I don't prep myself for the last big push"… Probably make some reference to soldiers too.

I love her, I really do. She's, like, the best friend you could ask for most of the time. But there's still times when I can definitely see what a number her dad did on her. And that's not just my psych classes coming out and pointing out the little things.

Well, I'm going to try and be a little better about her, at least until we're through the holidays. She's heading home for Christmas as soon as finals are done, though I've almost got her convinced to throw a "post-Finals bash".

Oh, and she was down for bowling idea, so yay! Won't just be me creeping on Becs!

Speaking of Becs… I think I shocked her, and Bree, today when I DIDN'T suggest choreo. I mean, there's only so much we can work on choreo, right? Besides, everyone is starting to look really good. I think we can pull off Regionals, and maybe even Semi's, depending on what the other teams bring. I'm still not sure about Finals though…

Once the New Year starts I'll try and see if I can convince Bree to at least check out some of the stuff that Beca does, cuz it's totes amazeballs, ya know?

Of course, jogging around the gym isn't a bad thing when you can run right behind/beside Beca. With those jeans she loves to wear so much (and I love to see her wearing), it's basically an amazing view the entire time. I'm surprised I didn't trip and fall over even once. YAY ME!

So I've been sitting here chatting with you, diary, for like half an hour now. And, between you and me, I'm getting really annoyed. For the third time in that space of time Aubrey just walked in to check up on my studying. Seriously though, shouldn't she be worrying about her own studying? God it's driving me insane…

Of course, she's also probably grumpy that I've been finishing off that bottle of cab that we bought a week ago. But she didn't like it, so I might as well finish it, right?

Welp… That's done now. You know what? I think I'm gonna turn tonight into a slumber party… At Beca's. I'm gonna grab "_Mean Girls_" and maybe "_Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog"_ cuz I bet she hasn't seen that, and it's so sweet, and sad, and amazing. And the singing is aca-awesome!

Ooooh! And more wine. I'll hit the store not far from here on my way to her place.

Yup.

That's what I'm gonna do.

G'night diary, I'll let ya know what happens tomorrow. I'm hoping for more snuggling on her really tiny bed. That's, like, the best part too. It's so small we basically HAVE to cuddle all night… AMAZING!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	16. December 8th - Beca

**December 8th - Beca**

Am I gay? I'm really starting to think that may in fact be the case. It's no surprise to say today was more of the same. No matter how hard he tries, I just don't have those kind of feelings for Jesse. He's a decent enough guy and I'm sure he'll make someone a great boyfriend someday, but it's just not going to be me. Especially since I can't get Chloe off my mind. It didn't help that today Ed played Bruce Springsteen's _"Red Headed Woman"_. I'm gonna have to get him back for that one.

As for Bellas practice, well, we're starting to get better. I AM learning. Nothing major happened, I didn't get anywhere on my new theory, it was just a boring practice. Chloe suggested we do a few laps; that kinda surprised me. Somehow I got out in front, and she was right behind me. Thankfully that was the end, because after that all I wanted to do was come home and pretend to read about the Spanish American War. Which I'm going to do now, then pass out.

So much for that plan. Twenty minutes after I read about the sinking of the Maine, there's a knock on the door, followed by disappointed silence from Kimmy when it was Chloe on the other side with a bottle of wine and _"Mean Girls"_ and something called "Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog" on DVD insisting we needed another movie night sleepover. So of course, it happened. We watched the movies, mainly predictable. So sad when the cute redhead died, I swear Chloe cried a little. After they were done, and the bottle was empty, we got ready for bed. Of course she had to "cuddle", it's the most natural thing in the world to her. She's got no idea what it does to me. I don't know if it was the wine or what, but at one point, but I ended up asking her if there was something going on between her and Aubrey. She just giggled like it was the silliest thing in the world, but she didn't out right deny it. And I was too embarrassed to press the issue, so I don't know. She fell asleep shortly after that, and I haven't been able to. I thought maybe getting up and writing this would help. Who knows, back to try again. To answer the question I asked earlier, at the beginning, I do like the way it feels to have her arms around me.


	17. December 9th - Chloe

**December 9th - Chloe**

Well, diary guess what… My predictions were true.

Movies plus wine plus Beca's tiny little bed equals awesomeness!

Although something happened that did confuse me for a bit. After we finished watching Dr. Horrible do his dastardly thing Beca and I were getting comfy in her bed when the short one asked me an odd question. She asked what was up with Aubrey and me…

Weird, huh?

Granted that was after we'd managed to kill the bottle of wine, but still, random… Anyway, I just laughed it off, because it was kind of a funny question, and naturally there's nothing between Bree and I aside from bestie-awesomesauce.

Of course, curling up beside Beca and cuddling with her all night would probably be almost as bad as putting _Titanium_ on repeat and going to church. Talk about frustration… You know, one of these days I ought to just tell her.

I don't know why I haven't said anything yet… You know me, diary, it's totally not like me. Usually if I like someone I'm like, "Hi, I'm Chloe. I like you. Let's have sex!"

Ok, I'm not that bad. But I don't generally beat around the bush… So why am I with Beca? Looking over my journal entries for the last few days, or since I met her, I think it's kind of obvious I'm crushing big time. So why haven't I said anything…?

I wonder if it's because I don't know where things stand with her… I mean, sure she tolerates my presence when she pushes everyone else away… But there's also her interactions with Jesse. She seems to tolerate him too, and he's just a dork!

Sorry diary, I digress. Whatever my feelings are towards Beca, I'm sure she'll give me a sign sooner rather than later. I've kind of made it obvious I have a thing for her, right?

Hell, maybe I'll just steal one of her notebooks and fill out a page full of hearts and kisses and "I love yous!" … I wonder if she'd get that message…

So, today was Friday. Fairly easy day. Light practice with the Bellas, working mainly on group stuff. We're coming together, so that's aca-awesome, I just wish … *checks for Bree sneaking peeks over her shoulder* … I just wish that the routine didn't feel so … stale.

Beca is absolutely adorable when she does her little hearts too during _Eternal Flame. _I keep meaning to correct her, it's really more of a square than a heart, but it's just too funny. I'm surprised Aubrey hasn't seen it and freaked out on her yet.

I wonder how Beca would feel if I came by again tonight… I mean, we're just gonna see each other on Sunday for the bowling thing. And that might end up here at the apartment afterwards. Oh yeah, gotta remember to get extra booze for that just in case. I'll go take care of that tomorrow.

You know, speaking of Becs, I haven't actually seen her since we parted ways this morning to head to our respective classes, except for at practice of course and she took off like a lightning bolt as soon as we finished. I mean, it wasn't like I was looking for her… Ok, maybe I did spend like, 45 minutes or something like that wandering around looking for her after her last class today before Bellas practice. But nothing. Maybe she was just visiting her dad or something, I didn't check the faculty buildings.

Whatevs, I think I'll send her a text and see what's up. Maybe work around to spending the night again if she seems interested.

Gotta go diary. Until tomorrow, dear friend!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	18. December 9th - Beca

**December 9th - Beca**

Well, classes are officially done for the semester. Now just have to take my finals. I'm really not expecting any problems though like I've said. But that's not really newsworthy now is it?

I relented and went to lunch again with Dad. I'm going to be staying at his place over the break so best to get used to being in his presence again. We started off with pointless small talk but he could tell fairly quickly how out of it I was. So naturally his first instinct was "Boy problems", which I vehemently denied. He quirked an eyebrow and you could see the gears turning. As we were sitting there, I caught glimpse of a shock of red air and had to look to see if it was the Devil Woman. It wasn't but you could hear the ding in his head. "Girl problems?" He asked. I sat there in stone silence when I turned back to him. He just gave a small little nod of understanding. I broke down and gave the bare minimum, that I'm going through something and I don't know what I feel and I don't know what to do. He suggested I head to the LGBT Alliance office, there might be someone there I could talk to. I told him I would, and we changed the subject to the upcoming break. When we were done, he hugged me, not really giving me any choice in the matter, and said "I'll always love you, no matter what." How was someone like me, who doesn't like to show emotion, respond to that?

So I headed for the office and was thankful there was a girl there. I mean, she'd understand better than a guy right? Anyway, I told her I think I might be gay and all the details I thought were important, how I'm crazy about Chloe but I don't think she sees me that way but I'm not sure, you know all the stuff I've been writing about lately. It was only towards the end that I mentioned "Bellas" and "Chloe" and her face lit up. "Chloe Beale?" she asked, and I just nodded the confirmation, to which she said "Beca I can say with absolute certainty that Chloe likes girls." So great, there's my confirmation on that, so I had to ask about Aubrey. "There's a certain sister at Omega Pi Nu that can answer that question." Fucking great. That's Ashley's house, she could help if I wanted to include anyone else. Anyway at that point, I had the information I needed, so I thanked her and headed out. She said "Tell Chloe that Casey Carmichael said hey." I would have skipped practice if I thought I could get away with it, but that wouldn't have gone over well. So I went, half-assed it, and split as soon as I could, still needing time to think. What the hell am I going to do?


	19. December 10th - Chloe

**December 10th - Chloe**

Oh. My. God!

BEST SATURDAY EVER!

First off, classes are done and now it's just finals, which are like totes easy and nothing to worry about.

Bellas practice went amazingly! And that's where the best day ever started. I showed up and was getting ready, stretching and stuff, and Becs came in. My plans for the night before hadn't worked out perfectly… I was hinting that we should do a sleepover thing, but she didn't pick up on it, but it's no biggie. We did text until I basically fell asleep, and that was cool.

Anyway, Becs came in today and did something she'd never done before… SHE hugged ME! Like, never, ever, in the history of forever has she done that.

Sure, she hugs me back when I hug her, and complains with that smirk on her face. But she never starts the hug. So that was awesome!

Practice after that was fairly routine. Group work, vocal stuff, some laps after Beca made fun of Aubrey for the way she was throwing a tantrum about Stacie's groping… Usual stuff.

So after practice ended I was feeling pretty hungry, so decided to see if Becs wanted to go grab some lunch. She said yes, so that was kind of awesome. But then Aubrey kind of invited herself along too, which is weird because Bree doesn't normally volunteer to spend time with Beca. But whatevs, I'm not gonna complain if my bestie is wanting to hang out with me and the girl I'm kind of crushing on…

Since I was completely starvating I suggested we just head to Beth's, that way we could just go right then and not need to worry about going back and showering, etc. The others agreed, so we started walking across campus. Knowing how Aubrey feels about my time with Becs I didn't do my usual thing with her, but instead linked arms with Bree and started chattering about plans for break. Her family, her dad really, I guess decided to stay in Atlanta this year over break, so her plans were kind of boring. I was just launching into what my mom had been telling me about, going to see Grandma Helen and Grandpa Joe down in Clearwater, Florida, when Beca did another totally unexpected thing.

She grabbed my hand.

I'm totes freaking out at this point, thinking that Aubrey's gonna get all weird, but all I could think about was that Becs had grabbed me. Twice now!

So awesome!

Anyway, lunch was cool. We got one of the round corner booths. I sat in the middle with Becs on one side and Bree on the other. We didn't need to sit all scrunched up, but we did. I was so distracted by Beca's leg pressing against mine that I nearly spilled my milkshake in my lap. Of course, Bree seemed to enjoy herself, she was actually being nice. Well, she's always nice to me, but she was seeming to be nice to Becs too, though that could have just been her niceness to me spilling over.

Either way. A very nice lunch with my two favorite girls. Pretty awesome if you ask me. Afterwards I guess Becs had to go to work at the station, so she went back to her dorm room to shower and get ready while Bree and I headed back to our apartment.

After the showers Bree and I went out again to go get some supplies for the post-bowling party tomorrow. I was texting with Becs while we were out shopping, apparently her day was about as busy at the station as it had been a few days earlier when I'd visited her.

You know, that reminds me, I really should have a chat with Luke, see if I can't get him to play some of Beca's mixes. Her stuff is really good and I think it would play well on the radio. I know that she gives him thumb drives with her stuff, and she's said how much she had wanted to actually play music there and not just stack CDs.

So now we're back from the grocery store/booze run, figured I'd give you an update on my day so far, my friend. Bree had wanted to do a _Community_ marathon tonight. It's kind of an awesome show, if only college was that easy… Well, it sort of is.

Anyway, I'm gonna get going, I hear the popcorn finishing up, so she'll be calling for me … There she is! Alrighty, adios amigo!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	20. December 10th - Beca

**December 10th - Beca**

So after I wrote last night's entry, I got a text from Chloe. We texted back and forth for awhile, I could tell she was trying to get me to come over, but I played dumb because I still had some thinking to do. The last one was "Getting sleepy, wish I had someone to cuddle" So I thought maybe I was wrong about Aubrey.

I slept in a little but not too late, I wanted to mix some before practice. I decided to call Aunt Tricia, she and Uncle Zack are the two I'm most comfortable talking to. I told her everything, she laughed and said Uncle Zack owed her twenty dollars. Guess she really does know me better than most people. Anyway, she told me to play it cool but not be afraid to step things up. And then she said if all else fails, there's a cute girl in one of her classes that's gay. I don't even want to know how that would work. "Hey, my niece in college in Atlanta just came out, here's her number, call her maybe." Anyway, she liked my idea for the mix and made me promise to send her a copy of it when I'm done. So I got to work, and I was right, _"Linger"_ and _"Kiss Me"_, Six Pence None The Richer is the band by the way, go well together. It's not quite done, but it's not like it's going to be on the radio anytime soon.

At practice, naturally Chloe was right there to greet me, and I decided to take Aunt Tricia's advice and step things up. I hugged her. As in, *I* started the hug, not her. I didn't say anything, I just took the initiative and put my arms around her. It felt ... good. I actually couldn't get it, or her, out of my mind, really, for the rest of practice. I kept sneaking glances at her when I knew she wouldn't be looking. God this is so messed up. I mean, she's my friend, but she makes me happy... It made for a long, and very confusing practice. And of course, it didn't help when the Dictator had a hissy fit as Stacie, being Stacie, started groping herself again. I'm honestly kind of surprised she just gropes herself, and not one of us. Anyway, silly me I mocked Aubrey, that pissed her off, and we had to run laps. Yay. That was about the end of it.

As we were gathering our things, Chloe suggested lunch, and since I had only had a Nutri-Grain bar this morning I thought that was a good idea, so I agreed. Shock of shocks, General Posen said she was hungry too, so it was the three of us. Chloe suggested Beth's which sounded good because I like their food. And apparently according to Casey, whom I had actually texted with a bit yesterday and today, Beth's is the most popular cafe on campus within the lesbian community. Little did I know. As we were walking, Chloe linked arms Aubrey. Do you see why this is impossible to figure out? Anyway, we made small talk about Christmas plans, and I decided to hell with it, Aunt Tricia was right. I held her hand. It might be just a simple gesture most of the time, but in this stage, it's something.

We were lucky enough to get a nice booth, apparently the lunch rush was over. I couldn't resist, I sat as close to Chloe as I could. So didn't Aubrey, but she was actually civil believe it or not. You should have seen the smirk on the cute redheaded waitress' face. I swear Chloe almost spilled her milkshake.

Regardless, after lunch we were forced to go our separate ways. I had to work at the station, "to build character" as Luke claimed. I think he was just pissed he had to work the Saturday shift. As soon as I got there, Jesse started up with the jokes and the flirting. I felt it was best to let him know it was official, it would get him nothing. There was a twinge of disappointment I think, but he got over it fairly quickly. I think we'll be ok. Other than that, night was boring, just more texting Chloe and Casey. Apparently Chloe's going to watch that _Community_ show Uncle Zack's goes on about. Maybe I should get her to watch it with her sometime?


	21. December 11th - Beca

**December 11th - Beca**

So today was something. Woke up to a knock at the door at the still too early for my taste hour of 10 AM. It was Jesse, wanting to go to Denny's for breakfast, his treat. If he's paying, why not right? Not a lot to say about it, was mostly small talk but he did say that he's sorry if he made me feel uncomfortable at all, and that he'd be the "best lesbro ever" from here on out. That's going to be interesting. He really is a nice guy, I might let him stick around.

After breakfast, we came back to my room and I showed him the mixing stuff and finished up my _"Kiss Me/Linger"_ mix. He asked me if it was for anyone special, and right then Casey texted me saying they had the station on at the party at Ashley's house. Stupid shift keeping me from going. But it's weird how timing can be. Anyway he eventually got a text from Donald summoning him to some Treble thing, so he took off. I sent the mix to Aunt Tricia like I promised her I would and then took a nap till I had to get ready for our bowling thing.

Got a surprise when we got to the alley. As we were heading in, Casey and a friend of hers, Megan, who happens to be a sorority sister of Stacie, were just walking out because their friends they were meeting had to cancel. Chloe was a bit surprised we knew each other but gave her a hug and said, "Long time no see." Stacie suggested they join us, since we could have three teams of four that way, and everybody kind of agreed. Chloe, Aubrey, and Amy ended up as Captains, with me, Casey, and Megan on Chloe's team, Lily, Jessica, and Ashley on Amy's, and Stacie, Cynthia, and Denise on Aubrey's. We had a lot of fun, I got a 180. Chloe was thrilled to get 120, the highest she ever got. Amy's team won though because Amy got 240 and Lily bowled a perfect game. Casey made the comment about her being like Donny from _The Big Lebowski_. I'll have to ask Jesse what that means sometime. Anyway we just narrowly beat Aubrey's team by six pins. I was just happy to get five more than Aubrey.

When we were done, Casey and Megan parted ways and the Bellas headed for Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Aubrey clung to Chloe pretty much the whole way there, muttering about her team losing. I really don't think I want to ever meet her parents. Once we got here though, the booze started flowing. I had some, but I'm fine really. I've got a final at 11 tomorrow so I made sure not to overdo it. There was drinking and singing and dancing. As I figured it pretty much turned into a sleepover, I'm writing this at Chloe's desk while she's asleep in her bed. I really need to tell her how I feel, I've only got a few days to do so before break. What's the worst that can happen? I misread things and I ruin our friendship? Actually, that might be the worst thing that could happen…


	22. December 11th - Chloe

**December 11th - Chloe**

Bowling Day!

So excited, diary… I love bowling.

I mean, I'm terrible at it, but I love it. There's always shenanigans involved with bowling. Especially over at Jupiter Lanes. They never card once the beer has been purchased, so Bree and I should be able to get pitchers and keep the ladies in drink. Get the party started early, am I right?

Either way, that's later. I just figured I'd do a quick update now, since I have some time before we head out… Just in case I get lucky! Well, by "lucky" I mean convince Beca that my bed's more comfortable than whatever spot she can find on the living room floor. Shouldn't be that hard of a sell…

Anyway, Bree and I just got back from brunch. I love brunch. Combines probably the best two meals ever. Breakfast and lunch.

Ok. Well, it doesn't REALLY combine them AS MEALS, per say. Really it just takes the breakfast part and moves it back to a more lunch-like time frame. Which is pretty amazing in and of itself.

Either way. I was feeling a bit hungry earlier today after my run, I'd put it off till the late morning because it's Sunday, and heard Bree moving about her room. Figured she never says no to brunch either, so we might as well. We decided to skip Beth's today, that place is always packed on Sundays, and went to The Egg Nest instead. It was crowded too, but being that its right by the sorority houses it tends to get busier more in the afternoon. After all the sorority girls have woken up, taken some Tylenol for their hangovers and done their makeup to make themselves presentable for a public appearance.

I thought about texting Becs to see if she wanted to come, but the last time I sent her a text before noon she threatened to murder me if it happened again, and seeing it was only just after ten I didn't wanna risk it. Either way, funny thing happened when we were walking over there. Saw Stacie again…

Now, diary, I don't know what's going on with that girl, but I might need to have a little chat with her. The Omegas were throwing a big bash last night to celebrate the end of classes, despite finals going on this coming week, but I think it's just an excuse to have two parties cuz I'm sure they'll be having one next week too.

Sorry, tangent. Anyway, we were walking past the Omega house on our way to get breakfast and Stacie came strutting out, still wearing a ridiculously short dress that was more than a little wrinkled. Like it had been on the floor all night… And I'm pretty sure she's a Delta.

Anyway, like I said, I gotta talk to her one of these days. Frat boys are just dangerous. Well, that's not the right word. Stupid? Nope, that's not it either. A waste of time! That's what I was looking for. More than one word, I know, it's ok.

Anyway, brunch was good. I had an omelet, bacon, cheddar cheese and onions. It was tasty. Bree did Swedish pancakes, light on the butter. We had a nice lunch, except that she kept asking veiled questions about Beca and I. I evaded, as usual, because there is no Beca and I… Yet. Then we came home and I've been vegging out, but now it's time to get ready for the bowling shindig. If I can find time later I'll give you an update about how things went.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX

* * *

Still December 11th… I think!

SHHHHH! We have to be quiet, Becs is sleeping! She's like a little angel when she sleeps… It's so adorable.

Anyway, and don't tell no one, but I might have had a lil' bit to drink… But I'm ok, I can write still, so we're all good.

Bowling was, like, super awesome! But, like, kinda awkward too…

So we get there, right, and who do we run into but Casey. You remember Casey, I've talked about her. Anyway, her and one of Stacie's sorority sisters were there, saying something about plans that had fallen through. Stacie had the idea to invite 'em to bowl with us, since they'd come out and stuff, and Bree agreed… But she gave me a funny look when she said it, so I dunno…

I gotta admit, though, it was conven… convien… handy having 'em around. Cuz that made twelve. And you can divide twelve into three easier than … Wait, is that right? Whatever, twelve splits into three better than ten does. So three groups of four for bowling, which is nice and even. Bree was a captain, of course, and me too, naturally. Amy jumped at a chance to be the other captain, which is good cuz I didn't want it to be Becs.

She was on my team, which was cool, cuz she's kinda good. I mean, not Lily good, that girl must have been, like, a pro bowler in a past life, or in disguise or something, cuz she was crazy good. Anyway, Becs was on my team, so yay! Go team Beca and Chloe! Well, we had Megan (Stacie's sister) and Casey too (like I said, awkward because Becs and Casey seemed to know each other too and she was definitely a bit flirty…).

We didn't win, not with the super ninja bowler on Amy's team. And she was surprisingly good too. And they weren't drinking, which I think is cheating. Aubrey got drunk though, it was hilarious. She's such a lightweight. But she hides it well, but I know cuz she gets all … well, like me. Cuddly.

She was so grumpy when her team lost too. It was hilarious. She was complaining all about it on the way back to our apartment for the after-party as I was helping her walk straight. And, of course, more drinking ensued once we got there. Thank goodness we stocked up, cuz man, those girls can drink. No one suggested any embarrassing games though, so that was good. I usually lose at them, cuz I have no shame…

Anyway, after much drinking and dancing and singing people started falling asleep around the living room and I decided it was time to make my move. Becs was down for it, said she had half expected it anyway. She didn't drink much, though, don't know why…

Sorry, had to pause for a sec, thought I heard her waking up, but she was just rolling over. Anyway, we both crashed here, well over there technically, but same diff. Something happened during the night, though, and it has me torn…

So I was, like, pretending to sleep earlier, because it's hard to sleep when her feet keep touching my legs, ya know? Anyway, was pretending to sleep when I heard her stir. I could tell she was looking over at me, and didn't know what to think about it. After a second or three she moved again, getting up. I was kinda worried she was gonna leave, but she just slipped out of bed and went to her purse. She pulled something out, a diary or something I think, and took it to my desk and started writing in it.

I never knew she had a diary… And that's the problem I'm having now. I wanna, you know, take a peek. But that's like, really bad, right? But… Becs never really talks to me about personal stuff, so how can I get to know her better if she won't talk? Maybe just a little peek…

Nope. I'm gonna be strong. I'm putting you away, diary, and going back to cuddle with the real thing, not steal her diary. I'll talk to you tomorrow, old friend.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	23. December 12th - Beca

**December 12th - Beca**

Why didn't I kiss her? Waking up in her arms this morning was just about the best feeling ever. She's so beautiful, even when she's asleep, I don't know how she does it. I look like hell first thing in the morning. She's fantastic. There's just so much…..Like she's a senior, and I'm going to Los Angeles. What future could we have? I'm still not even 100% she feels the same as I do and this just isn't friend stuff. Anyway shortly after Chloe woke up, Stacie and Aubrey came in, apparently it had been decided we're all going to Beth's for breakfast. After I saw that I had time before my final, I agreed. I'm going to be eating there a lot till May I can just tell.

Breakfast was breakfast, not much to say there. Ten of us gathered around two tables slid together. Thankfully Emily and Mandy, the waitresses working the morning shift, were cool with it. My final was also fairly easy, so I was done with it in like forty-five minutes, plenty of time to chill at the dorm before my shift at the station. Thankfully there are no Bellas practices this week, Aubrey relented because of the randomness of the schedules. She insisted we keep up with our cardio. Yeah, that's gonna happen. Unless, well… you know.

She stopped by again. Not that I'm complaining, I like it when she stops by. Jesse was his usual dorky self, but so far he's staying true to his word and just being friendly. I don't think he has any idea the inspiration for the song was Chloe and not Casey. Whatever, we hung out, had a good time, when I wasn't swamped with stuff to do. Towards the end, Chloe had the brilliant idea that we, just her and I, should go to this club 34 North to hear some local band called No Idea play. Why not, who knows how good they could be, and I could get to say "I saw them when…" So we headed off with plans to meet up at my dorm before the show.

The show wasn't bad, No Idea is actually quite good. They have a kind of alternative, indie vibe to them, shades of Bon Iver. I could see them finding a niche. It was an 18 and over night, so I didn't need a fake ID, which is good cause I don't have one, but Chloe got one of the wristbands saying she could drink, and boy did she. I had to drive home, she's got a really nice car too, a 2008 Mustang, graduation present apparently. Was quite the drive. She kept drunkenly saying "Yer sooo amazing Becs.", and her hand was on my knee pretty much the whole time. And if I let her, I think she'd have laid her head on my shoulder. Not my idea of comfy in a Mustang, but when you're drunk I guess it's a good idea…

She insisted on coming back to my dorm because I had mentioned that Kimmy was staying with her friends this week, and Aubrey was going "totes cray" studying for finals. Why do I put up with her again? Oh yeah, because instead of sleeping on Kimmy's bed, which "wouldn't have been right without her permission" She insisted on sleeping on my bed, which is where she is now. Maybe I should just kiss her. But we both, and by that I mean I, know I'll chicken out.


	24. December 12th - Chloe

**December 12th - Chloe**

Ok, I know that technically today is the 13th, diary, but I just got home and I just HAD to tell you what's been going on! So this entry is for the 12th… That counts, right?

Like oh my god! Most epic Monday ever.

First off, woke up holding Beca. That's right, the Beca Mitchell. In my arms… Cuddling for all she's worth. I woke up to one of the most wonderful sights I think I've ever seen. She opened her eyes and was staring at me, and for a second I almost believed she … Nevermind, must have been my imagination.

Anyway, I swear, for a moment there, though, it almost seemed like she wanted to kiss me… I was probably still dreaming anyway.

Of course, the amazingness of all that was ruined by Bree and Stacie barging into tell us that everyone was going out for breakfast. Well, whatever, it happened.

Breakfast was delicious, it always is at Beth's. I swear I gained like 10 pounds in freshmen year because of that place. Well, I would have if Alice hadn't have been such a bitch about cardio… Hmmm, sounds familiar.

After breakfast we all split up. I convinced Aubrey to let the girls off of practices for the week because of finals. She was reluctant, but caved eventually… Then didn't even mention it was my idea. I don't know whether it's Beca rubbing off on me, or just the way Bree has been acting lately, but she's starting to irritate me more and more as the year goes on.

I wished Beca luck on her final before we left, thankfully I don't have any until tomorrow, and went back to the apartment with Bree, who immediately went back into her finals prep mode… Leaving me to clean up the rest of the mess the girls had made last night. A few hours later I was trying to vacuum and she comes out complaining that I'm "disrupting her vibe" or something, so I decide to clear off.

After putting it away I check my phone and realized that I missed a few messages from Becs. First one was about 45 minutes after her final started saying she was done (smarty pants), then another later saying she was back in her dorm, doing some mixes, then one from about an hour later saying she was leaving for her shift at the station and was wondering what I was up to, cuz I normally don't go that long without texting her back… Guess I had gotten really into the cleaning or something.

Anyway, I decided that I kinda wanted out of the apartment and away from Bree, so I grabbed my purse and a coat and just went over to the radio station. Beca was there, of course, and so was my nemesis, Jesse Swanson. Thing was, he wasn't being as bad today as the last time. He, like, actually gave us space and stuff so we could hang out. No puppy-dog eyes, no jealous looks… It was weird, like he'd given up or something.

Anyway, when Becs was busy, which was a surprising amount today, I spent some time catching up with Luke. I saw some of Beca's thumb drives in his office and in the DJ booth too, and asked why I never heard any of her music on the air. He gave me a funny look and I told him that she was amazing and deserved a chance to get some airtime, or even take a DJ shift. Apparently "freshmen aren't allowed in the booth" though, but I told him that an exception should be made for Becs.

Funny thing was, he told me that I wasn't the first one to tell him that. Casey, her again, said that same thing… I wonder what's up with her and Beca, like how do they know each other and should I be worried. Well, another worry for another day…

A while later, towards the end of Beca's shift, I was chatting with Luke and we were talking about music and up-and-coming bands and stuff, and I mentioned, again, that Becs was really into that stuff. He must have picked up on something because he kind of gave me a look and smiled. Then suggested that maybe I take her into town and check out this new band he'd heard about, No Idea. They were playing at 34 North, a decent enough club, and that it was an 18 and over show.

Knowing that Beca would love that I did a bit of phone research on 'em and then KNEW that Becs would love it. So next time I saw her I told her we were going. She was down, naturally, and I drove us down there later, after her shift. Got myself a wristband when we went in, I might as well do a little drinking, right? Besides, who knows what could happen with a little liquid courage…

Apparently "a little" became "a lot" because I only vaguely remember the show, very cool from what I remember. I do remember driving home, well Beca driving my car to bring us home. I think it's awesome that she did that, and I kept telling her how amazing she was, I think… And had my hand on her leg a lot, she has really nice legs…

Anyway, I told her to take us back to her dorm, cuz I didn't wanna deal with Bree giving me a hard time for drinking before a final, or for spending, like, the whole day with Beca. Besides, she'd probably still be in finals mode, and that girl is crazy right now.

She had mentioned that the Asian would be gone (she calls me "The Redheaded White Girl" so I can call her The Asian, it's ok!), so I figured it'd be a perfect chance to sleep with/cuddle up next to my favorite Bella.

I could get use to that… *swoons*

Sadly it ended sooner than I would have liked. My alarm went off fairly early, morning run and all, and so I had to duck climb out of Beca's arms, she was the big spoon last night I guess, and it wasn't a lot of fun… Still, dedication has to count for something, right?

She was kind of adorable when I was leaving, too, mumbling and stuff. I left her a note and told her to text me when she woke up, my first final for that day wasn't until 1, so maybe we could meet for lunch if she wanted, before taking off. Funny thing happened, too, when I was making my way out of her dorm building. I ran into our mysterious Stacie Conrad making her own way down a hallway towards the stairs, seemingly on her way home after a night out.

She made up some excuse, mumbled it really, about meeting some guy last night and the hunter and all… Thing that didn't even occur to me till I got here and started writing… Beca is on an all-girl's floor of her dorm. The building may be coed, but Beca's floor is girls only… And Denise is also on that floor. Something fishy is going on there…

Anyway, like I said, just got here. Gonna change and go for my run then come back, shower and take a quick nap before my final today. I'll have to think on this Stacie thing…

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	25. December 13th - Chloe

**December 13th - Chloe**

I know, I know, second entry written on the 13th, diary. But, as I explained in the earlier one, it didn't REALLY count as an entry from the 13th because it was really just dealing with stuff from yesterday. And how awesome was yesterday, anyway?

I'm still, like, on a cloud from it. I was only sad that I had to get up so early this morning and leave Beca in bed. She did text me later, though, asked how things were going and, later, why I had taken off so early. I explained about my usual morning routine, how I like to go jogging before the campus gets too crowded. Still, though, I kind of wish I had gone back to her room instead of my apartment…

She also suggested lunch, which I instantly agreed to. Any chance to see her, right? We didn't do Beth's, wonder of wonders. Just met at the union cuz it's convenient. Food isn't as good, but during finals week it's usually emptier than normal, so we were able to have a nice, quiet lunch. She kept seeming to almost speak about something before changing her mind. Of course, I know the feeling. I mean, these last couple days, waking up next to her… I've been so tempted to just throw caution to wind and kiss her…

But… Well, she's so young. Not that that's a bad thing, she's an old young, you know? I mean, how can you know, you haven't met her, but… Well, god, I don't know… She's, like, she's a freshman, with all that goes with it, but she's not like YOUNG young. And, besides, I'm probably leaving at the end of the school year. Yeah, I know, still haven't made a decision about grad school, and I really need to…

Anyway, lunch was nice. Except for the seeming air of an almost serious conversation, the tension I felt for wanting to start one… It's good that we kept things light, with finals this week and me leaving for two weeks on Saturday. Besides, she probably isn't even into girls.

Although… Casey…

Nope! That's it! Not thinking about it anymore.

Back to my earlier thoughts… Sad that I had to leave this morning (yeah, cuz that's a safe line of thinking… Good lord, someone just kill me now). Becs said that Kimmy Jin was gonna be out at a friend's place all week, so maybe I can find some time to sneak back over to her place… Sadly not tonight, though. I told Bree I'd help her with planning out Bellas practices for after the New Year, and we still have to figure out this party thing for this weekend…

Who knows, maybe another night or two together and this whole situation will take care of itself, one way or another…? Damnit brain! Stop thinking…

Oh yeah, speaking of not thinking! Final went smooth, I knew it would, that class hasn't been that tough so far. I'm more worried about my final on Thursday. That's the one I'm dreading…

Speaking of things I was dreading… Well, not dreading, per say, but not really looking forward to, at any rate. I got a message from Stacie today, she texted me and said she wanted to meet up in the evening. I had assumed it going to be about her, uh, habits of late…

Man was I ever wrong.

We met at Beans Espresso, I know I've mentioned the place before, probably my third favorite coffee shop near campus. I was a little nervous, and I don't know why because I've never been shy about getting mine however I could. Well, until … Shut it you!

Anyway, I wasn't the only one nervous, apparently. Stacie seemed to be kind of fidgeting for the first part of our "meeting". I use the quotes because, really, it was just coffee… And I didn't know what to say, or how to say it. So we kind of exchanged some awkward pleasantries for a while. We talked about classes, and finals. Talked about the upcoming holiday, apparently Stacie is flying home to New York for the break. We talked about the Bellas… We actually talked a lot about the Bellas, and Beca.

Looking back, I'm not sure how we had gotten onto the topic, but somehow, towards the end of our chat, we were talking about Beca… Beca and me. It was weird. Stacie didn't really seem to be prying for info or anything, but somehow, thinking back, I feel like I talked more to her about what's going on in my head with Beca than I've told anyone, well except you of course.

Of course, once I realized how close I was to saying what I felt for Beca, out loud, in the middle of the coffee shop, and to Stacie no less, I shut that down too. And finished my cup of coffee and took off. IT wasn't even until I got home that I realized I hadn't even really brought up what she was doing on Beca and Denise's floor in Baker Hall. I still don't even know if she was there for Denise or someone else. There's nothing to say that she can't be into girls, right?

I'll have to keep an eye on her, though. Her and Denise. If there's something there, I don't want it affecting the girls' performances.

Fuck my life… What am I going to do about Beca?

I should text her and say hi and see how her shift is going …

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	26. December 13th - Beca

**December 13th - Beca**

If I had to pick a song to describe this morning, it would be _"Just a Dream"_. Or maybe the whole day. At least the chorus. I didn't get to wake up to her today, just a note saying to text her when I woke up, which was at 9. No finals today. Two tomorrow, one Thursday and I'm done. Only thing I have going on today is a late shift at the station. So I did, asking how she was doing, then a little bit later a second asking why she left, which apparently was to keep up her routine. Good for her. I suggested lunch, and she agreed. We agreed on the union because I knew she had a final at 1 and anyplace else would have been a hassle. At the moment though I was dying for a latte and a bagel so I headed to the little coffee shop in the union. As I was leaving my building, Stacie came up to me with a big smile on her face saying I was just "The Fox the one she was looking for. I asked why and she said she just wanted to talk, so I suggested she come with me for coffee, which she did. She did most of the talking, mainly about the Bellas, but a lot about Chloe, what I thought about her and such. That's why "Just a Dream" is today's theme song, because I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be? But wasn't about to tell that to Stacie, I'm barely able to talk about her here and to Aunt Tricia and her husband, why would I open up to someone I only kind of know? Not that I don't like Stacie or anything, she's nice and I'd consider her a friend, but…I'd need way more alcohol than I drink, near Uncle Zack levels, to talk about how I really feel about Chloe to her when I'm not even sure what's going on. So I told her we're friends, because that's not a lie. We are. Of course then again, Luke and I are kind of friends so….

Didn't do much the rest of the morning, studied a little, just to make sure I had things down, and then showered and got around to go meet Chloe for lunch. Lunch was alright, fast food, what more can you say about it? Well, Arby's curly fries rock. I paid today because it was my suggestion. Anyway, we really didn't talk about anything serious, but I kept wanting to, that damn chorus was in my head. After today, I have three days to do something or else I have to wait till New Year's Eve. Why couldn't I have just gone straight to Los Angeles? Then I could be hooking up with some random Venice beach bunny instead of obsessing over someone I don't even know where I stand with. Provided I came to the same realization there I did here.

After lunch, we went our separate ways. I just hung around till my shift, then went in. A lot of down time today, Luke's played a lot of full albums, _Dark Side of the Moon, 2112_, that kind of stuff. Jesse wasn't there, he had a final, so it was just me and the Brit. Craziest thing, he came out and talked to me, told me he listened to my mixes and they were good, he's going to think about maybe letting me in the booth. That was a nice distraction. Then I got a text from Chloe asking how my shift was and it was back to thinking 'bout her. I've decided, tomorrow afternoon, when school's out, I'm going to call Uncle Zack and talk to him, ask him what he did to win over Aunt Tricia. Now though, I'm texting Chloe and seeing if she wants to show me this _Community_ thing. Maybe we can wake up together, so it isn't just a dream.


	27. December 14th - Chloe

**December 14th - Chloe**

Ugh… Halfway through the week. I hate finals week. So annoying, diary. They take up soooooo much time! Well, they would if, you know, I need the whole three hours to take a final. Still, an hour and a half out of my day that I could have spent with Beca. Gone!

So annoying.

Well, Wednesday is basically done, so that's that. I got a double final tomorrow, well a pair really, then another on Friday and I'm done. Then the party on Friday night, and hello Florida on Saturday…

Thing is… I'm not as excited as I thought I'd be… My parents have a condo down in Clearwater, nice little place right on the Gulf. White sand beaches stretching as far as the eye can see. Hot girls in bikinis dotting the sand…

Except that none of them will be Beca Mitchell…

Diary… What am I going to do? I know you can't really talk to me, but there are times when I wished you could. I can't talk to Bree about this, and I'm not really that close with very many other girls. And talking to any of my guy friends would be pointless, they'd all just start fantasizing about lesbians. As for actual lesbians, I definitely can't approach Casey, Beca talks about her far too often for it to be a coincidence. I still haven't worked out how those two know each other. Beca was vague on it, and I didn't want to pry because she obviously didn't want to talk about it. Said they'd met in some class, or something.

Anyway, like I was saying, I don't really have anyone I can talk to about her. Like REALLY talk to. I've always had terrible gaydar, remember Stephanie Anderson back in freshmen year? God, that was embarrassing…

There are times, like the other day when we were lying in bed, when I think she's really into me. Then there are other times, mostly when we're out in public or with the Bellas or something, when she seems like we're just best friends. Which we are. I mean, she's probably my best friend on campus who isn't Aubrey Posen. And she can't really compete with Bree for the overall best friend title, Bree's known me for years. And while there are times that it feels like Becs and I have been friends forever, I have to remind myself occasionally that it has really only been a couple of months.

God, I still remember the day I first saw her. At the Activities Fair, in that little quasi-sweatshirt/vest thing she wears, like, all the time, and that awesomely low-cut red tank-top. She was just strutting around with her "I don't really give a shit about anything you're saying" attitude that she had for, well, basically everyone at the fair. Her expressions, too, when we were talking about the Bellas and a capella… So typically Beca. I swear Bree was about to burst into flames. Of course, she broke my heart a little that day, but I had a feeling about her... And turns out I was right.

Anyway, getting off on a tangent here. I don't know what to do. Maybe I can try and reason some more stuff out tonight, and probably tomorrow night too. We ended up texting last night for most of her shift at the station, and then when she got home, until I fell asleep with my phone on the pillow just out of reach of my hand. I woke up to a few missed texts, finally ending with "I can't believe you feel asleep on me, redheaded devil woman!"

I laughed so hard when I read that. Sent her back a bunch of big ol' smileys and a few hearts. Then realized what time it was and had to dash into the shower, no time for a run this morning, and head to an early morning final. God, who schedules finals at 9am, seriously?

Still, she texted me back when she woke up, and off and on throughout the day, she had a busy day for herself with a pair of finals that she claimed to have aced. I don't doubt her, either. She's a smart cookie when she puts her mind to it.

Anyway, as we chatted today it came out that Becs has never seen _Community_, and I find that to be a travesty, especially as we're in college. Granted it's some fake community college somewhere, but there are definite corollaries going on…

So we made plans to meet up tonight to watch some of it. I'm gonna bring the first season with me. It's like 11 hours or something, so we probably won't get through 'em all, especially as I'm liable to fall asleep once we're snuggled up in her bed, but I have a feeling that we'll be doing this again tomorrow night.

Anyway, it's about time for me to head over to Beca's dorm, so I'm gonna get going. I have a feeling I might be skipping tomorrow's run too. It's ok, I can make up the missed workouts in Florida… Besides, what Bree doesn't know won't hurt her.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	28. December 14th - Beca

**December 14th - Beca**

All that stands between me and the winter break is my history final tomorrow. Today wasn't all that fantastic. Chloe couldn't come over last night, she had some stuff to do with Aubrey, but she's coming over tonight. Yay. We texted back and forth till she fell asleep. I actually finally called her "redheaded devil woman" to her… ok not face, well, her face did read it so, I guess face. I got back emoticons and hearts when she woke up, and we picked up where we left off the night before, save for our finals. Mine were cake. I texted that to Casey and she sent back "The cake is a lie." I have no clue what she meant, but she suggested we grab coffee after our near eastern mythology final, forgot to mention we'd been in the same class all along, but with 200 people in a class it's hard to know everyone. Tempting as it was I passed, I had a call to make.

As you know, I first met Uncle Zack when I was six, when Aunt Tricia brought him home during winter break of their freshman year. Since then, they've been the sole couple that's ever given me any kind of hope that relationships can work. I was in their wedding when I was eleven, and they were there for me when my parents were going through their divorce. So it's natural I would turn to them. I wanted to know what he did to win Aunt Tricia over. I mean this is all new to me, until the other week it never occurred to me I'd be the one doing the pursuing, being a girl and all. I know, bad gender stereotypes, it's the 21st century etc. etc., but it really hadn't. Anyway, he told me he won her over with his quirky humor, which I get cause she has it too, and he was himself and honest with her in away the standard douchebag guys aren't. He said I could totally do it, he had confidence in me. He suggested that a grand gesture could work too. I have an idea for that, might need Luke's help though.

Anyway, I'm writing early tonight because we're watching Community, she, and the pizza, will be here soon. I know I won't do anything while she's here, but maybe Friday I'll step things up. I know, we won't see each other for two weeks after that, but that can be a plus if I make an ass out of myself and it turns out she doesn't feel the same way.


	29. December 15th - Beca

**December 15th - Beca**

It's official, I'm free till next month. But that's not the biggest thing about today. Waking up with Chloe? It's always going to be big, but not it. I chatted with Aunt Tricia for a bit, she and Uncle Zack are going to come down the day after Christmas and stay till after my birthday. He's got family in the area so they can crash with them. Pretty awesome right? Still not the biggest thing about today. Luke agreed to help me with my grand gesture. He thinks it's really cool I'm putting myself out there. No, it's nerve wracking because who knows how she'll take. Is Chloe bisexual? Casey has confirmed that. But that doesn't mean that she automatically wants me. Just because we spend so much time together doesn't mean anything. But it could. Regardless, that's not even the biggest thing to happen today.

LUKE IS GOING TO GIVE ME AIRTIME! After we get done with my gesture tomorrow, which shouldn't take long as I know what I'm doing, I get to go into the booth! Apparently I have Chloe and Casey to thank for it, which you know I will. I just have to decide what to play. Who am I talking about, I'll know what to play.

I rather enjoyed Community, I have to admit it's clever, more creative than some stuff that's out there. The gorgeous Redheaded Devil woman will be here…scratch that she just got here, to watch more of it tonight. And she's looking amazing, even though she's in a Barden sweatshirt and sweats. I don't know how she does it, but it's easy to see why I feel like I do.


	30. December 15th - Chloe

**December 15th - Chloe**

Yikes, talk about a hectic day, my dear old friend.

It started out kind of awesome, though. I don't know what it is about waking up to the scent of Beca's shampoo that puts me in such a good mood, but it really does. Finding my nose buried in her chocolate brown tresses, feeling her pressing backwards into my hips, and holding her in my arms as I wake up is quite possibly the best thing I can imagine… And it makes it very, very difficult to rouse myself out of bed for my morning job.

So… Yeah, yesterday's prediction about the lack of a morning run, accomplished.

Sadly I couldn't enjoy the feeling as long as I wanted because shortly after waking up with Becs in my arms my alarm went off, rousting the younger girl awake and I had to let her go and get up myself for my morning final. Didn't see her much during the day, though we texted a bit. And I just got home after my second final, showered and ordered a pizza for delivery to her dorm. Gonna grab my Community DVDs and head back over there nearly as we speak. Today's entry is kind short because I'm, well, kind of in a hurry to get back to Beca…

But, never fear, diary! I'm bringing you with me this time. Just in case I actually work up the courage to kiss her tonight or something, or maybe not that, but maybe … I don't know, tell her that I'm into her as more than a friend? How does one even broach that subject? Alcohol makes these conversations so much easier…

Alright, into my purse you go, maybe I'll have more for you later, maybe not.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX

* * *

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Ok, I know I shouldn't have done this, but I just couldn't help myself.

So, when I walked into her dorm, cuz she just told me to walk right in when I got there, she was at her desk writing in what turned out to be her diary. She quickly finished up when I came in, after a brief smile for me, before setting it aside on her desk. I didn't think much about it at the time because the pizza guy showed up like minutes after I got there and that distracted us.

Anyway, watching the show was cool and all, but for some reason my mind kept straying to her journal… Well, about 15 minutes ago or so I woke up and all those damned Cokes had caught up to me. I was getting up to go use the restroom when my eye fell on it… Just sitting there on her desk. And, well, like I said, I couldn't help myself.

And… Oh. My. God! I'm so glad I didn't… I don't have long to write because I'm hiding in the bathroom at the moment, but she likes me! She like, likes LIKES me! That's what she said. In her own hand.

I know I shouldn't have peeked, but I couldn't resist. And I didn't peek much. Just a quick glance over the last couple days. Her handwriting is sooooo cute! So typically Beca. It's adorable. Anyway, she seems to think I might just want to be her friend. As if I go to all this trouble with ordinary friends… Sheesh, she needs to get a clue. Well, I think I ought to head back to bed. Maybe I'll start something…

Nah, that would be a bit … I don't know, obvious maybe. You know what? I think … Yeah! I think tomorrow, at the party. Get a bit of alcohol going to steel the nerves and I can take her to my bedroom… Yeah. I like this plan. "Make it so!"

Alright, Number One, time to go back to bed with a super-hot chick who thinks I'm sexy… I think she does, at least. Well, we'll pretend she does, because if she doesn't she's blind! We can talk about that tomorrow, at the party. Good night old friend.

Best. Night. Ever!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	31. December 16th - Beca

**December 16th - Beca**

So far, today's been a pretty good day, and it's not even 6 PM. I'm writing now because if things go well, I probably won't have time to write later. Whatever, I'll cover it tomorrow. Chloe's damn alarm went off at 8, curse her early final. Again I wanted badly to just kiss her, but I summoned some kind of restraint I didn't even know I had. She asked if I wanted to meet for lunch later, and I told her about how I do lunch with my father on Fridays, and she asked if she could come along. She used puppy dog eyes, how can I say no to that? I'm sure Dad will be ok with it. We agreed on Beth's because she'd miss it during the two weeks she's in Florida. Eventually she had to leave, which was fine because I had scheming to do. Thankfully things went smoothly and as I predicted, it didn't take long. I just hope she likes it.

Again lunch was lunch. Great food, conversation, you know how it goes. Chloe and Dad got along, but how can you not get along with Chloe? Granted I'm a little biased, but you'd have to be a total douchewaffle like Bumper to not like Chloe. On the other hand I don't know what she sees in me, I'm dark and closed off and am only comfortable opening up to a few people. I'm not the kind of person people like. Though one awesome thing happened, she kept putting her hand on my leg. I don't think she even realized it, and I didn't say anything because I was liking it too much. I just hope dad didn't notice.

Being in the booth has been great, Jesse's working and he's really happy for me. First thing's first I made sure to acknowledge those who helped me get where I am, Chloe and Casey. For Chloe, though I didn't use her name, I just said 'For someone special', I played Tori Amos' cover of the Led Zeppelin song Thank You. I'll never get tired of the song. It's pure beauty, just like Chloe. For Casey, I played Geek and Gamer Girls by Team Unicorn, she loves that song. Not long after it started I got a text saying "1337 3". That girl is definitely entertaining, I'm glad I met her. Anyway, I think the show's gone rather well, played some of my mixes, including Linger/Kiss Me, and whatever felt right. Jesse's been very complimentary, so I'm hoping that's a good sign. Now though my time's nearly up, and from here I'll be heading straight to the party at Chloe and Aubrey's. I really hope there's mistletoe and I can catch Chloe under it, because I have every intention of kissing her tonight.


	32. December 16th - Chloe

**December 16th - Chloe**

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

I know, it was yesterday, but I'm still super excited about this.

Of course, I still kind of feel guilty about it. I mean, I know I shouldn't have peeked. But … Well, whatever. Today is Friday and I'm writing early, because Bree said I had to help get the place ready for tonight.

Got my final finished, barely. It was actually rather hard, all things considered, because every time I read a question the only thought in my head was "Beca likes me!" That makes it difficult to pass a final, but I managed to get through it, and I don't think I did too terrible. I avoided doodling little hearts all over the place, so that's a good thing, right?

Soon as I got out of the final I had to run across campus. Not literally, but just about. After my perusal of Beca's diary last night I learned that she'd been trying to mend the fences with her dad, and that they did a Friday lunch thing. Playing innocent I wheedled that information out of Becs and used my feminine wiles to convince her that I should go along. So I ran over to meet her and her dad, though I think this meal might be harder than I had initially thought when I'd hatched this plan this morning.

I mean, I had a hard enough time keeping my hands, and other body parts, to myself last night after reading the diary and again this morning when I woke up in her arms. Of course, when I rolled over to face her it was even that much harder as I caught her staring at my lips like she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her.

Restraint is the word of the day, diary. Tonight. At the party. I'm going to make my move then. I don't know why I set that arbitrary deadline for myself, but that's what it is.

So, yeah. Headed over to lunch with Becs and her dad at Beth's after my final. It was difficult, cuz I was sitting next to her. I kept putting my hand on her leg without realizing it. Thankfully she never called me on it, and her dad didn't seem to notice either. He was … oddly approving of me. Almost like he knew what was going on, even though had it not been for my snooping I don't think Becs or I really would have known was going on.

Anyway, it was a good lunch. Beth's is always good. And Becs dropped some awesome news. Well, I thought it was awesome, her dad didn't seem so thrilled.

She's going to be on the air tonight! It seemed my chat with Luke did some good because he finally agreed to let her do some on-air work, gave her the 2-6 shift today, which is perfect because then she'll be off right around the time that the party starts. She seemed to be hinting that I should make sure to listen, as if I wouldn't have listened in anyway, but it might be a tough sell for Bree.

Aside from that stuff it was a fairly standard lunch, her dad asked me a lot of questions about things. I think that's part of the reason I got a feeling that he knew what was going on… But before too long it was over and so I came home. Decided to make a quick little entry for today, hopefully my last day without Beca as more than a friend, and now I gotta go help Bree.

Oh, before I go. Quick point I gotta make. I am a freaking genius! Did I not tell you that Becs would make a great DJ? Well, I only had a chance to hear the first little bit, she just came on the air like half an hour ago or something, but it's been aca-awesome! I think I've convinced Bree that we should listen to it while setting up…

Now, the thing that really got me, was her opening for the show. She dedicated two songs at the start "to someone special who helped her get where she was." Now, it wasn't QUITE the same for each dedication, the wording was slightly different, but it was basically the same message. One of them was obviously to Casey. "Geek and Gamer Girls" has always been her unofficial theme song. The other one… Well, that brought a tear to my eye and I'm glad that I was in my room when it came on, cuz I'm thinking it was meant for me. Tori Amos covering Led Zeppelin's "Thank You"… If I hadn't have read her diary earlier I might have been super confused about this, because the title says one thing, but the lyrics are something else entirely… After reading her diary, well, I'm glad that I'm gonna make my move tonight.

Anyway, I gotta run. Wish me luck, diary! To quote a musical I did back in high school, "I've just got a feeling tonight's the night…"

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	33. December 17th - Chloe

**December 17th - Chloe**

I don't remember what happened last night…

I was helping Aubrey, we were getting ready for the party, and she was getting on my nerves. Interrogating me about Beca and giving me a hard time about the time I've been spending with her. It wasn't responsible, especially considering my plan, but I poured myself a drink. Naturally she wasn't thrilled about that either, but I didn't care. Anyway, I kept at it while we finished decorating and by the time the rest of the girls showed up I MIGHT have been a little tipsy…

It's ok, I'm a grown girl. I can handle my liquor… I think. Well, Becs was a little late compared to the rest and so everyone was already there when she showed up. I kind of chickened out, and just said hi and told her how awesome her show had been when I let her in. But I really did mean to talk to her…

After that shenanigans happened. Lots of singing and dancing, I think. And lots and lots of drinking. I wasn't the only one more than a little inebriated before too long… In fact, even Beca was drinking, more than I'd ever seen her drink before.

At some point in time someone… I don't remember who, but someone suggested … I don't remember, a game of some sort. Truth or Dare, or I Never or something. Or maybe it was Dare or Dare. I just remember lots more drinking, and that's about it… Except, I think Beca kissed me, on a dare.

Anyway, next thing I know I'm waking up in bed with the worst hangover I've ever had raging in my skull … And naked as the day I was born. Alone.

First thing I did was reach out, but the bed was cold. I'd been alone for a while, all night perhaps? Now I've done more than a few shares of one-night stands since I came to Barden, but never before had waking up alone made me feel so … abandoned.

I checked my phone, but there were no messages. I pulled on my favorite pair of PJs and went about checking the rest of the apartment only turned up a bunch of hung-over Bellas slowly waking up in various states of inebriation. The only person I didn't find was Beca…

Hell, I even found Aubrey in bed with Stacie, which seemed awkward till I realized that they were both fully dressed, Stacie was even sleeping on top of the quilt that Aubrey always has on her bed. Strange, but I didn't really stop and question it at the time, I was more concerned about where Beca had gotten off to… And why I'd woken up naked and alone in a tangle of blankets.

I double checked my phone after making sure that Becs wasn't in the apartment, and she most surely wasn't, and fired off a text asking her where she was and what had happened last night because I didn't remember. I didn't wait for a response, though, before I decided to investigate. Figuring it was Saturday morning and no point in getting out of the jammies I had on, they were decent enough, you know the ones, my pink Hello Kitty ones (sooooo comfy! Sorry, distracted), so I just tossed on my shoes and headed for Beca's dorm with a mumbled excuse to Amy and Ashley, who were both awake and watching cartoons on the couch.

Well, the effort proved rather futile, because after five minutes of pounding on Beca's door with no response, and still no answering text, I realized I had to get back and get packed if I was going to meet up with the fam at my parents place for our flight. The walk back to the apartment yielded no insight, nor any texts, but at least packing was quick. I had been mostly packed the night before, expecting a late night of drinking, but as I was going over everything I found something I had forgotten until then.

Earlier in the night, before I'd gotten wasted and essentially blacked out, Beca had given me a thumb drive shortly after she showed up at the party. She'd made me promise, made me pinky swear even, that I wouldn't check it out until I was in Florida, or at least on the plane heading down there. I had completely forgotten about it the night before, just tucked it into one of the pockets in my luggage.

Well, I kept my promise, my drunken pinky swear promise, and didn't open it until I got on the plane. Hell, I even waited till we were up in the air (where I'm writing this diary entry actually, 32,000 feet up above southern Georgia). It was basically a giant playlist, she'd thrown in something like 2 gigs worth of mixes and music. And a text file named "READ ME FIRST!"

So I did. It was a short note, terse as Beca usually is, that said, Well, Chlo, you know about my mixing and how much I really love it. Well, each of these songs I've mixed since starting here at Barden... Since meeting you, and the Bellas. You're always asking for music from me, well, here's the lot of it. And you better not be listening to this early, Redheaded Devil Woman! Thank you so very much. Love, Beca"

So, like I said, confused. And even more alone than I felt this morning when I woke up, despite my family being all around me. It was something like five hours from the time I woke up until I had to turn my phone off. And not a single text or call from Beca, despite getting one from each of the other Bellas wishing me a safe trip.

What the fuck happened last night?!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	34. December 17th - Beca

**December 17th - Beca**

What. The. Fuck. I don't remember a ton about last night, but what I do remember makes me feel horrible, and scared. During the last hour of my air time, Luke showed up with a case of beer. "Call me Father Christmas, mates." I remember playing that song, for him and for Uncle Zack because I got a text saying they were listening online and I know he likes the Kinks. I had a few beers, but Luke and Jesse were the ones that polished off the most of the case.

By the time I got to the party, I was the last one there. Chloe was quite happy, quite obviously she had already started drinking. She told me how much she loved the show and how awesome I was. I thanked her of course, but I didn't do more than that, I was nervous. I was still pretty sober, and the timing just wasn't right. I did give Chloe the thumb drive though and made her swear not to listen to it till she was at least in the air. I left a brief note, but didn't put anything too mushy in it, and made no mention of my special project, figuring it'd be more fun if she found it on her own. Anyway we got drinking and singing and dancing. I couldn't catch her under the mistletoe, there wasn't any, but at one point, when I was starting to really feel the alcohol, we started playing truth or dare, but nobody took truth. At one point, Stacie picked me and said "You should totally kiss Chloe." Not how I wanted it to happen, but she seemed ok with it. Things from there get hazier and hazier. I remember everyone starting to pass out, and Chloe and I headed for her room. She was trashed, and I was about as drunk as I've ever been.

Finally alone, and my inhibitions on a level that would cause Uncle Zack to sing _"Rainy Day Women #12 & 35"_ very poorly, I went for it. I kissed her again, and took it further, too far. I started tugging at her clothes, pulling them off as hastily as I could, and she was squirming beneath me. I remember her pleading "Don't. Stop Beca." But I didn't. I couldn't. This would be the last time I'd see her for two weeks, and I didn't want her to go without me letting her know how I felt. But, well, I fucked that up.

When I woke up, for the first time ever since she started spending the night she wasn't holding me, she was just kind of curled up on her side with her back to me. As I looked over at her, my head pounding with a brutal headache from the drinking, the memories of the night before came back to me. I had forced us into the room. I had started kissing her. I had practically ripped off all her clothes. All the while, she was saying don't and stop. I couldn't stay there, I couldn't face her. I just had to leave.

I got dressed as quick as I could and hightailed it out of there, making my way past passed out Bellas still lying on the couch and floor in the living room. Even in my panicked rush to get out, though, I couldn't help but notice that Aubrey's door was wide open, and that our delightful Dictator was sharing a bed with Stacie. Funny thing is, Stacie was sleeping in her clothes on top of the blankets. I didn't stop to think about it as I ran out, however, instead I walked back to my dorm as fast as I could and grabbed my laptop before heading here, to my father's.

He didn't wonder why I was there so early on a Saturday, he and the step-monster were just heading out for something, and I barricaded myself upstairs in my room. I've been here ever since, staring at these pages and realizing that I did something unforgivable. I was dreading the moment that Chloe woke up and told everyone about it. Aubrey had been looking for an excuse to kick me out of the Bellas since the start it seemed, well now she had one. A couple hours after I had gotten to my dad's place Chloe texted me asking where I was and what happened. That was fifteen minutes ago, and I'm still sitting here shocked. She doesn't remember. How can she not remember what … What I did? How can I tell her what that I …? I might have just lost my best friend in world… I'm a monster, I think I'm just going to go curl up into a little ball and cry myself to sleep. Maybe this will all turn out to be a nightmare.


	35. December 18th - Chloe

**December 18th - Chloe**

It's surprising to me how a day with so little in it can feel so complex, diary.

First full day in Florida, but somehow the sunshine and the blue skies, the waves and the sand just aren't what I had expected. Maybe it's because Friday is still such a blur. I've been trying and trying and trying to piece it together, but it seems like the harder I try, the more it slips away.

I remember the setup clearly. I remember starting to drink, but I don't really remember the why of it anymore. I mean, I had had a plan. I had hung a piece of mistletoe just inside my bedroom door, it was all part of the plan… We were going to kiss and then talk about how we felt for each other, and then, if it felt right, naked fun times. But that wasn't even the goal. I mean, yeah I've been listening to FAAAAAAR too much David Guetta recently, but it wasn't going to be about that. Not with her.

So I remember Becs showing up to the party, I remember singing and dancing with her, mainly because I remember my skin feeling like it was on fire every time she touched me. But 'round about the time of the drinking games is when things basically go black. I DO remember her kissing me. I think it was Jessica, or maybe Stacie, who dared her to do it. But she didn't hesitate, that I remember… Then, nothing.

Well, until I woke up, and just thinking about it makes my headache come back, so I'm gonna try and stop dwelling on this diary, and get on to vacationing.

It's nice and warm here, as expected. Gotta bust out my fav bikini, you know the one, blue and skimpy. Wore it down on the beach today too. It just … I don't know, it felt different. People were staring, but it didn't feel the same as it normally does.

I've been texting with Becs… Well, texting at Becs. She hasn't answered any of 'em really except to say that she was working on her mixes, or something. I tried to get more out of her, but as soon as I asked she shut down.

I don't know what I did wrong. She's seen me drunk before, right? So it couldn't have been that. Maybe I … No, Stacie was in Aubrey's room, which reminds me, I need to talk to Bree about that when I call her tomorrow. Everyone else seemed relatively accounted for, except Lily, but that didn't surprise me. So I don't know. None of them remembered seeing Beca leave, I was vague on the why, not wanting to rouse suspicions…

Gonna try giving Becs a call, maybe she'll answer the phone where she hasn't answered a text…

Nope, no luck. Voicemail… I left a short message, telling her to call me and that I missed chatting with her. Well, I think I'm gonna take my phone and my Kindle and head to the beach, maybe some more sun and surf will help jog my memory… Until tomorrow, my dear friend.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	36. December 18th - Beca

**December 18th - Beca**

I've got nothing. This whole weekend has just been sulking and mixing. Chloe keeps texting me, I don't answer. She tried calling, I ignored it. I didn't do the dick thing and hit ignore, I just let it ring. I just still feel so horrible for what I did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been mixing, but it just doesn't feel right. Why did I do it? How can I make things right? Is it possible? Who knows what will happen tomorrow.


	37. December 19th - Beca

**December 19th - Beca**

I feel like a giant idiot. I was wrong. Yes I am able to admit that. At the same time, I feel so relieved. I'm not a monster. Well, I'm sure some conservative christians would still think I am, but I'm not one of them and neither is Chloe. But an idiot, that I am. I should have known better, I don't know why I would think otherwise.

So this morning, I figured it would be safe to go back to the dorm and get a few things I left there in my haste. I could tell Dad was concerned but he didn't press me for information. That's something I'm incredibly thankful for because I can't even fathom how that conversation would go nor do I want to. Anyway, so on the walk to my dorm, I come across Stacie leaving Robertson Hall. I should ask Amy if she knows who Stacie was visiting, I'm pretty sure she's in that building. Anyway, she saw me and she got the biggest grin on her face, asking me how much I remembered about Friday. I told her "Enough.", and she responded "That's good, sounded like you had a lot of fun.", or something along those lines. My face must have went white because she asked what was the matter. I broke down and told her I thought I ruined things by taking things to far and she said "You might want to talk to Chloe because it sounded pretty consensual to me, she was begging you not to stop." It was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, I was remembering things wrong! I hugged Stacie before parting ways with her and quickly got the stuff I needed from my dorm before heading back to Dad's.

At Dad's, I skipped texts and immediately called Chloe. She answered almost immediately. She was a little upset I had ignored her, and I can't blame her. Like I said, I'm an idiot. As little as I remembered, she remembered none of it, just waking up alone and naked. But she assured me I didn't do anything wrong, she wanted it every bit as much as I did. SHE WANTED IT! She's crazy about me. Chloe Beale, easily the most gorgeous woman at Barden and one of the nicest, sweetest, most wonderful people in the world, wants ME. She just wasn't sure how I felt till the other day. She was kind of elusive as to why at first but she gave in and admitted she read some of my diary. I probably should be mad at her but I'm just so relieved, plus I don't want to have any secrets from her from here on out, apart from romantic surprises. She didn't make any indication she found my special project, and I'm still not telling her about it.

I am a little sad she doesn't remember our first time together, my first time with anyone, at all, but there's not much we can do about it. We really didn't actually say the words, but I feel safe in saying CHLOE BEALE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! I really wish I was down there with her, not just so I can see her in a bikini. But that would be nice. I wonder, if I ask for one, if she'd send me a picture of what I'm missing.


	38. December 19th - Chloe

**December 19th - Chloe**

What a difference a day makes, diary!

So last night was basically whatever, did dinner with the fam, but I think my parents knew something was up, cuz my mom came to talk to me later. I kind of blew it off, avoided answering and she left it alone.

I hadn't stopped trying to get ahold of Beca, either, but was having as much luck on that as my mom had had. So I went to bed still kind of sad and confused… And woke up in Florida again. I know, shocking how that happens, huh?

Anyway, this morning was shaping up pretty much like the yesterday, still no word really from Beca, and I was getting ready to go down and sit on the beach when my phone rang. I almost ignored it, thinking it was Bree calling to bug me again about one thing or the other, but I couldn't just ignore it. And damn am I glad I didn't. Soon as I pulled it out of my bag and saw Beca's face I answered it.

She explained what had happened, because apparently where my memory was gone, hers had been a bit foggy. She remembered nearly everything about that night, except apparently how much I had been into it. Thankfully though Stacie was able to set her straight, so Becs said. Well, not straight, but… Well, whatever.

She said she that when she had woken up afterwards, her brain said she'd done something really wrong. Well, needless to say I set her brain straight on that matter. I told her about my plan that had been foiled and how, even though I couldn't remember a thing, I was most definitely a willing and able participant. That I had been planning to be a willing participant if things had gone my way, so even though they hadn't, well, it worked out in the end. Sort of.

I also, kinda, let slip about the diary reading thing. Well, not let slip, per say, but I mentioned it to her. I did it to explain why I had finally, and suddenly, decided to, well, take things to the next level. She wasn't as upset as I thought she'd be. Hell, I think she was less upset about that than I was about her not talking to me for like two days.

Of course, I got over that real quick once I was on the phone with her. We never actually made any official statements about things, but I think it's fairly safe to say that we're totes a thing now. And that is aca-awesome!

I'm only really dreading what Bree will say. Whatever, she'll deal with it. I've had to put up with idiots from her for three years that treat her like shit, she can put up with Beca because she makes me super happy.

Oh, speaking of making people super happy. Our conversation ended shortly after a mutually non-stated, official relationship agreement, which basically means that neither of us asked, but I think we're both assuming that we're a thing now. So yay!

So, yeah, I'm like super excited, I just wish I could remember it. Well, that's ok, when I get back to Barden I'm sure we'll find a way to fix that problem. So, that conversation took long enough that it's basically lunch time now, think I'm gonna have a snack then resume my plan of heading to the beach. It's funny, you know, how one conversation can change a day, and that one just did.

Oooh! Just got a text from Becs… Hmm, she wants a picture of me in my bikini eh? Well, I think I can manage that, and maybe a few more…

Alright, my dear friend, I think I'll have to put you away for a while. I have pictures to take. TTFN!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	39. December 20th - Chloe

**December 20th - Chloe**

So I might just have the most amazing, beautiful, awesome girlfriend ever, diary. One who is currently grinning at me from across the room as we both write in our respective diaries…

I know! Across the room! How awesome is that?

So, yeah, spent most of yesterday/last night engaged in a flirty texting war with Becs, which I finally won when I sent her a picture of myself, naked and in bed, and I think she dropped her phone. So victory point, Beale!

Anyway, it was really tough, after all I'd learned yesterday, going to bed without Beca. But somehow I managed it, and when I woke up this morning for my run I felt happier than I have since … Well, since I don't know when. I couldn't wait for the vacation to be over, which is unusual for me, so I could get back to Barden.

My mom noticed the difference, of course, as soon as I came in for breakfast. She commented on it, and I just grinned. I don't know if I mentioned this, but it's nice to see Ben and Miles, it feels like ages since I've seen those two. Julian is, of course, around a lot, seeing as he's doing his residency with Daddy in Atlanta, but those two are both fairly busy with school, so I only get to see them during breaks, like now.

Anyway, I was down by the pool (I've had enough sand in my suit over the last couple days to last me a lifetime, btw) when I got a picture message from Beca. I was thinking she was going to try and start up the war again, but when I opened the picture it wasn't a naked picture of her, sadly. What it was was kind of more awesome, actually.

It was a picture of an airplane ticket from Hartsfield to Tampa International… With Beca's name on it, for a flight leaving in about four hours. And a question, "Think your parents would mind if I joined you?"

I'm a big enough girl to admit I screamed when I saw it. Of course, that brought my parents and brothers running. And, really it was more of a squeal than a scream…

When they saw I was ok, my brothers threatened to throw me in the pool if I did that again without actually getting attacked, and my dad just rolled his eyes at me. Mom, of course, saw more than the boys and asked what was up. So I told her, and asked if they minded if my girlfriend (and yes I used the word girlfriend, I hope Becs doesn't mind) joined us for a few days.

Even in my state of shock at seeing the ticket with Beca's name on it, I had noticed the second one that had her flying back to Atlanta the night of Christmas Eve, which sucks cuz it's my birthday, but I'm guessing her dad wanted her home for holiday…

Dad wasn't too sure, at first. I mean, yeah, I've talked about Becs to them, in a general sort of sense. But I never really let on that I, well, that I had feelings for her like I do. Parents just don't need to know these things, if you ask me diary. Anyway, dad wasn't too keen on having a "strange girl in his house" as he put it. But mom saw how much it meant to me, I think, and put her foot down.

Right about the time she did I got an incoming Skype call from Becs, so I stepped into my room to take it. She was so adorable when the picture came up too, looking all awkward and nervous and asking if she had overstepped her bounds because I hadn't answered yet.

I told her that of course I wanted her down here, and that my parents were cool with it. The grin that lit her face… I would be a happy woman for the rest of my life if I could see that smile every day.

Anyway, the rest of the day was kind of a blur. Becs texted me the info for her flight as her dad drove her to the airport. Ben and I drove over to Tampa to pick her up, and she got to meet my brother for the first time. I've told her so much about them over the last few weeks that she didn't even really need to be introduced. She just kind of took one look at him and said, "Ben, I'm guessing?"

It was so cute. Anyway, got her back to the condo, and Julian and his wife, Elise, came over to join us all for dinner. My grandparents were out tonight, but they'll be over tomorrow to meet Beca, who I think is kind of nervous about it. Which is weird, because she didn't seem that nervous meeting what is, basically, a family of doctors, but Nana and Grumpy make her nervous for some reason…

She got on swimmingly with everyone over dinner, and I had a hard time keeping my hands, and lips, off her though I did give her a huge hug and kiss when I saw her in baggage claim. God that felt amazing…

Anyway, I think I've written enough. I think it's time to recreate our previous evening together, only this time with less alcohol.

Time to put you away, my old friend… And take my shirt off.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	40. December 20th - Beca

**December 20th - Beca**

What a couple of days it has been. After finally sorting things out, Chloe and I spent the day texting. She did in fact send me bikini pics, and eventually one without the bikini. I needed some time to myself after that one. It was a good day, but after everything that happened the last few days, I just wanted to be with her. That's gotta say how special she is, the girl who pushes everyone away wanting to be pulled towards her. What can I say, she's infectious. I didn't sleep so well last night, because she wasn't there.

When I got up this morning, I asked Dad if I could go to Florida to be with Chloe. He wasn't all that crazy about the idea at first, but I told him I'd come back Christmas eve, which I mentioned was her birthday. I pointed out that really we didn't have anything going on till then anyway, and when he saw how determined I was he relented. So once I had everything in hand, I sent her a pic of my ticket asking if it would be ok with her parents. I figured since her oldest brother's married and the middle one's engaged, they'd no doubt be fine with significant others, even if we've only been together officially for about a day. I got anxious to know the answer so I Skyped her, apologizing if I took things too far. I figured worse comes to worse I can get a hotel room. But she said she wanted me to come down and her parents were ok with it, and I couldn't contain my happiness.

The less said about the flight the better. As soon as I could turn my music on, I started looking at pictures of Chloe. The woman in the seat next to me apparently figured things out and decided on giving me an earful about how I was going to hell. It hasn't even been two weeks since I've accepted my gayness and I'm already getting that shit. But I knew that's part of the territory.

Needless to say I was thankful when we landed. And things couldn't have gone more perfectly at the baggage claim. As soon as we were together, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me quite thoroughly, something the christian bitch most definitely saw. I hope it turned her on. Anyway, her brother Ben was with her, she's told me so much about the three of them I knew instantly it was him.

Thankfully her family seems to like me. Her grandparents weren't there, but that was ok, I don't know what they'll think of me and after the flight, I'm not sure if I want to know. I don't even know if they know about Chloe. Chloe sat as close to me as she could, how she kept her hands off me I don't know, I'm not sure how I kept mine off her honestly. But thankfully that's one hurdle down. We're here, they like me. Oh my god she just took her shirt off. Yeah, I think I should do the same.


	41. December 21st - Beca

**December 21st - Beca**

Last night…..fantastic. Chloe is amazing. It kind of baffles me how someone like her could be into someone like me, but she is and I'm glad. Her alarm went off stupid early this morning. I just wanted to lay there and cuddle with her. She kissed me on the forehead and told me she was going for a run, I could join her if I want or I could go back to sleep. I chose sleep of course, and she promised there'd be cuddling after she got back. I watched her get dressed and fell back to sleep shortly after she shut the door on her way out.

At some point later, I was woken up by her pouncing on me. She found the recording of _"Thank You"_ I did for her and loved it. I am so glad she did, we had a lot more fun this morning. A lot. Anyway, eventually, we joined the rest of the Beale clan. Miles, Ben, Chloe and I decided to go to the beach. That was quite the experience let me tell you.

So the four of us head down there and just start goofing around. You know, beach stuff. The boys tossed a football around, Chloe and I watched holding hands. She looked incredible by the way, but she always does. Anyway eventually the guys got bored and decided to go get drinks. While they were gone, the Devil Woman got frisky and we started making out. Until we heard something land on the ground in front of us. A bible.

Looking up, I see the woman from the plane and some other people, probably her family, standing over us. They start yelling at us about how we're going to hell, but if we repent our vile ways we can be saved. Before I could open my mouth, Chloe stood up and started defending us, saying there's nothing wrong with what we're doing, that kind of stuff. Thankfully Miles and Ben saw what was going on and rushed back. Chloe's family might not be big, but Miles played football at Harvard and Ben's in fairly good shape too, so they can do intimidation. Thankfully it worked. I have to hand it Chloe, as they started backing off, she pointed out that they're wearing clothes of different fibers, and the daughter, a cute blonde about our age, had a tattoo, things also forbidden by Leviticus. It was fantastic. I piped in and said "Enough of this, let's go have some bacon wrapped scallops, my treat."

The rest of the day was pretty boring. We mainly hung around the living room, watched tv, and split a few bottles of wine. Eventually her grandparents showed up, and however apprehensive I had been was unwarranted, they're pretty much exactly like Chloe. They welcomed me with open arms. It's been a long day and I'm sure she's going to want to run again tomorrow, so I'm going to wander and check email and Facebook and stuff before bed. I think I'll make things "Facebook officialTM" tonight, if she's ok with it.


	42. December 21st - Chloe

**December 21st - Chloe**

Wow. Like, seriously wow. Soooo much better when I can remember things.

I'm not a stranger to this, but that was… Yeah. Anyway, moving along.

Yesterday with Becs was amazing, amazeballs if you must. But last night was even better. And being able to fall asleep, unashamedly holding her, and wake up the same way. Bliss.

Of course, my alarm going off at 6 AM wasn't quite the wake-up call I could have hoped for. But if keeping in shape was easy, it wouldn't be called working out, right? I invited Becs to come with, but as expected she just snorted and rolled over. Adorable.

Of course, for the run I had slipped my phone into the arm-band case I have and continued listening to the music that she had put on that thumb drive for me. It's all totally amazing stuff, and helps keep me moving forward when I just want to quit, especially when I know what's waiting for me in bed. Still, I got in my five miles, so at least Bree can't bitch that I haven't done my cardio. In fact, if what we did last night counts as cardio, then I'm way ahead of the curve. And I think it should, cuz I know for a fact that my heart was racing afterwards.

Anyway, I was just getting back from the run when I came across a song I hadn't really noticed when scrolling through the long list of tracks she'd put on there. It was an mp3 track simply titled "thankyou".

At first I was only half-listening to it and thought it was same song she'd played the other day, the day of the party, on the radio. "Thank You", the old Zeppelin song covered by Tori Amos. But as soon as the vocals started it drew my full attention. That was Beca singing. I'd recognize her voice anywhere, and that was her singing the song. And, unless I missed my guess, playing the piano too.

Ok, you know I'm a big softie, diary, so I'm not gonna deny the waterworks that started up. It was, like, quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, like ever.

Naturally I couldn't wait to take a shower to respond, so I basically just pounced on her still sleeping form, curled up around my pillow as it was. Morning sex after a run? Yeah, I was tired and sore, but for the very best of reasons.

After the sex, and showers, we did lunch with the fam. Nothing much, just a lazy Wednesday morning lunch deal. Mom and dad were going into town for something later, Julian and Elise said they wanted some "grown up time" which all of us knew meant sex without anyone around to bug them (yeah we teased 'em about that), but Ben and Miles decided to come down to the beach with Becs and I.

Now, if there's something that contains more goofy fun than going to the beach with two of your older brothers and your girlfriend, and watching said older brothers make fools of themselves with a football, I can't think of it right now.

Of course, once the boys got tired of making idiots of themselves they ran off to get us some drinks, and I took the opportunity to pounce on Beca again. I can't help myself, really. Now that I have the right to do that, I… Well, it's hard to keep my hands off her. And why should I bother to try?

Well, that showed up in the form of some middle-aged lady and, by the looks of them, her family. They, quite literally, threw the book at us. The Good Book, that is. Now, in my time at Barden I've messed around with a few girls, but never before have I had a Bible thrown at me…

Well, ok, "thrown at" might be a stretch, but they tossed it down onto Beca's towel and started getting all preachy. Telling us that we were going to go to hell, and how we were abominations and such. If it had just been me, I'd have probably ignored them, but I wasn't alone so of course I wasn't gonna take that shit. I jumped up and started defending us, but like most religious wackadoodles, they weren't listening. Thankfully Ben and Miles had seen the commotion, I guess, because they came over and helped scare the nut jobs off, but we still packed up afterwards. Freaking ignorant bigots.

Though I loved the look on the lady's face when I took her precious Bible and threw it back in her face. Quoting Leviticus and telling her how she and her friends (family?) were going against God's will by wearing clothes of different fibers. I also pointed out the little butterfly tattoo on her daughter's wrist and said that we'd see them all in hell for violating God's will. It was quite hilarious.

Plus Becs made a crack about eating bacon wrapped scallops. There are many reasons I love her, and that is definitely one of them. Still, I was kind of hungry for scallops after that…

Not much left to say about the day, except that Nana and Grumpy joined us for dinner. I know Becs was nervous, meeting my grandparents and all, but I don't think she really realized how like my grandmother I am. One crack about "at least she won't knock you up with a strap-on" from Nana had the rest of us in fits of giggles, and Beca blushing for about a dozen sunsets. It was cute. Though she did almost choke on her soda.

Anyway, she finished writing in her diary ages ago, must not have had a lot to say. Well, more likely she was just her usual terse self, from what I remember of reading her diary. That reminds me, I ought to offer to return the favor, if she wants to read mine. If she sticks with me after seeing what kind of a stalker I was when we first met, I think this might be the real deal…

You know, you should have stopped me from writing that, diary. If she's gonna read this, I shouldn't incriminate myself like that… Good lord, what are you good for?!

Anyway, ciao for now, my friend!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	43. December 22nd - Chloe

**December 22nd - Chloe**

So that's that then, diary…

Ok, I know it's not technically the end, but it is the beginning. What's the word … Oh, yeah, we're "Facebook official" now, as Beca put it.

She spoke with me last night after I finished my entry, and talked about doing this. We knew there might be some fallout, I mean, yesterday at the beach was still on my mind, if not her own, but I felt that as long as I had Becs I could face it.

Well, turns out I needed every bit of Becs I could muster this morning when my phone rang. I wasn't really paying attention to Facebook, I really don't spend a lot of time on there, so I was unaware of the statement posted by Bree in response to the announcement that "Chloe Beale is now in a relationship with Beca Mitchell".

Yeah, I'll spare you the details, but she ranted and raved for a good, oh, I don't know, half an hour at least. Varying between Beca being a "self-righteous pain in her ass" to how I "was supposed to be her best friend" and how I kept it from her.

Well, eventually I had had enough of her talking bad about Beca. Aubrey has never really gotten to know Beca, but I'm sure that if or when she does, the pair will find they have a lot in common. So I shouted her down, told her how amazing Beca is, told her how the short brunette makes me feel, and basically told her to mind her own business because who I date and don't date isn't her concern.

Eventually I got the message through and she relented with a muttered, "I'll give her a chance. Gotta go."

So, yeah, that was a thing. And it kind of sucked. Not because I got yelled at by Bree, but because she didn't seem that much worse than those fanatics down at the beach yesterday. Judging before she even really knew the situation. At least with her, unlike them, she listened to reason and I'm sure will modify her beliefs based on evidence presented to her.

After the call I did hop on to see the slew of messages from the rest of the Bellas regarding the decision. Everyone was all for it, Amy even going so far as to say "About damned time!" I found that quite amusing. I also saw what Jesse had posted regarding it, and it made me laugh too.

"Well, played, Beale. Well played. I tip my cap to you, and hope you two have an aca-awesome time together!"

You know, as much as I was angry with him when we first met, he's grown on me. And he does have a bit of style, a bit of flare. And I can appreciate that.

So, this morning after the Facebook Fiasco, as I'm calling it now, I offered to level the playing field, as it were. I took my own advice (or went against it? I'm not sure) and offered to let Becs have a peak at you, my friend, in case you were wondering whose hands those were earlier touching your pages.

She seemed to find them quite amusing, laughing lot as she turned the pages. Though I swear, too, that there were times when I thought I saw a tear or something in her eye as well. Anyway, she'd swapped with me, giving me a chance to go through hers a little more if I wanted, and I took her up on it. I couldn't pass up the chance for a bit of insight into Beca's mind, so I agreed. She seems to have spent a lot of this school year being confused about things, me in particular, but I'm glad she came to this conclusion eventually.

I'm not gonna talk a lot about Beca's diary, they're her words and not mine, and I respect that. But… I'm glad I had the chance to see that side of her more closely… Just makes me love her more.

You know, I really need to learn to start watching what I say in here, especially if this becomes a normal thing. Her reading my diary and me reading hers, I mean.

So… after a nice breakfast with the family I suggested a trip to the mall, both hoping Beca would want to come, and crossing my fingers that she wouldn't at the same time. Main reason I wanted to go was for the sudden, last minute need to buy one last present. I had actually finished my shopping weeks ago, as you well know diary, but with Beca being so … integral now to my life, I couldn't resist getting her something.

I just have to decide whether to get her a fancy birthday present (her birthday is on the 2nd of January btdubs diary), or if slipping a bow on my head and asking when she's going to unwrap her present will be sufficient.  
Anyway, Jules and Elise said they wanted to come with, so the four of us headed out towards the mall. After a while of wandering around through the packed shops I suggested we separate for gift buying, and Beca agreed fairly quickly… What should have surprised me, though, was Julian volunteering to go with Becs.

Thankfully, though, she survived the encounter with "Big Brother", and came out no worse for wear.

Meanwhile, with Elise, I set about finding just the right present for her, and I think she's going to love it. I won't talk about it much here, because there might be a spy reading these pages from time to time, but I think she'll love it.

While we were out, too, I helped her pick out a new bikini… So I think I'm gonna put you down now, my old friend, and suggest a trip to the hot tub now that dinner is done. I'll see you on the morrow, diary!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	44. December 22nd - Beca

**December 22nd - Beca**

Guess what I never did? Come out to my mother. It never really crossed my mind, I figured Aunt Tricia would tell her since she told Uncle Zack. Apparently though that was in fact not the case, as mom was surprised by the change of my relationship status on Facebook. I chatted with Aunt Tricia, she told me "We're Marshall and Lily, we tell each other everything." I have little clue what that's supposed to mean, considering how much tv I watch. But she then told me she didn't feel it was her place to tell mom as it was something very personal. I do have an awesome aunt. Not that mom isn't ok with it, I just never told her. Anyway, the overall response to the change was positive, it even got a like from the step-monster. Stacie gushed and put in a lot of hearts and "I. LOVE. THIS.". Casey said "Pics or it didn't happen, with a winky face. The oddest one came from Lily, it simply said "Congrats. I like it when pretty boys dress in drag and dance for me." That girl is odd.

Not everything was roses and puppy dogs though, there was one that was pretty much exactly what I expected. Aubrey posted "What the aca-hell?" and that was followed up almost immediately by a phone call to Chloe. She lost her shit, but Chloe had none of it, defending us to the end till Aubrey relented. I can't wait to see how things go next time I see her.

Chloe offered to let me read her diary, since she felt so bad about snooping at mine. I thought I shouldn't, but I couldn't resist. I handed her mine while she handed hers over. She's as girly and gushy there as in real life. How she manages to fill 1000 pages is beyond me. But it's been eye-opening, to say the least. I think I might be the biggest fucking idiot in the world. I can't believe I didn't see how into me she was. Really, I don't deserve her.

Went to the mall tonight with Chloe, her brother Julian, and his wife Elise. Really, I needed to because I didn't have a gift for her, and I needed two. Stupid birthdays being so close to stupid Christmas. We wandered around for a bit together, but Chloe suggested splitting up because she had some shopping to do too. Julian volunteered to go with me, and Elise went with Chloe. Could have guessed that would have happened. Pretty much as soon as we were alone, it was obvious he was making sure I was good enough for his baby sister. It was kind of sweet actually. I apparently passed muster. I did end up finding good gifts for her, not saying anything here because of the "romantic surprises exception" to her knowing everything about me and her proclivity to reading my diary without warning (Yeah, I'm talking to you Redheaded Devil Woman). Oh god, are we becoming like Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack? I actually think I'm ok with that. What the hell is wrong with me?


	45. December 23rd - Beca

**December 23rd - Beca**

Hot tubs are nice. Granted it was more an excuse for Chloe to get me in the new bikini I got yesterday, but on the flipside she was also in one. She's really fantastic. It was quite obvious she intended to have some fun, but her brother and his wife joining us changed things. The look on her face was adorable. Eventually, we went back to her room, and picked things up where we left off before we were interrupted.

Everyone's really taking the news of Chloe and I being together well. And Chloe's family has really come to like me, which is nice. I just…I'm afraid I'll do something to fuck things up. I'm crazy about Chloe, she's made me feel things I never thought I was capable of. I don't know what to think. She'll be graduating at the end of the year and then there's Los Angeles. I know we've only known each other for a short period of time, but I wouldn't mind a future with her. Things just feel so right. I don't want to lose her. I'm just scared.

Moving on before I get myself too worked up, today was a lot of fun. Chloe's dad got the idea we should all go to Disney World. So we all piled into cars, Chloe's parents, Chloe, and myself in one, Julian, Elise, Miles, and Ben in the other, and headed up there. There's so much to do there, one day really isn't enough. But we did the big things. Got our picture taken with Ariel. Chloe just learned today that I like the Little Mermaid. Rode some of the rides, she kissed me on space mountain when they took our picture. Naturally she had to buy a couple copies even though it's over priced. I have to admit it is kind of cool, something I'd like to think we'll treasure forever. I want to look at it when I'm 80 and remember this day, this time. Good thing she has brothers so our kids could look like a mix of us even if they'd technically be her neice/nephew.


	46. December 23rd - Chloe

**December 23rd - Chloe**

You know diary, there are times on vacation when your days are so full from start to finish that you barely have time to think. Then again, there are other times when you sit down on a blanket or towel at the beach and the next thing you know it's nearly sunset. Today was definitely a busy day.

I did manage to talk Becs into coming to the hot tub last night. It was kind of amazing. Ok, I really love hot tubs, always have. Plus getting Becs into a bikini is a win. I'm guessing that she appreciated the view in return, judging by the drool dripping down her chin when I put on mine. I even was just starting to get a little frisky with her in the hot tub when we got interrupted. It was sad, I gave her puppy-dog eyes.

She turned my frowned upside-down later…

Anyway, like I said, busy day. I had been thinking to make it a lazy day, lounging around the condo with Beca all day. Not necessarily sexing up the place… Well, maybe a little of that, but other stuff too. Just hanging out and watching tv, being lazy…

Well, that all changed when mom and dad suggested taking a trip out to Disneyworld. I was still thinking to refuse, but the way Beca's eyes lit up at the idea, though she didn't say anything, made it rather impossible. Of course, once we got there I figured out why… She gives me a hard time for being childish, but when she admitted to being a Little Mermaid fan, well, I was hard pressed not to return the favor.

I kept myself in check, though… Barely. Still, she was adorable when we got our pictures taken with Ariel. And roller coasters are quite possibly my third favorite thing… Well, definitely in the top five. I don't know, how do you rank "favorite things", anyway?

Either way, Becs is definitely top on the list.

We had a good time on the rides. I ambushed her on Space Mountain, made sure to be in the process of thoroughly kissing her when the picture got snapped. It was so cute I couldn't resist buying a couple of copies of it. One for me, one for Becs. She protested the cost, but I saw her taking very great care of it for the rest of the day.

All in all, it was a fun day. I think Becs likes my family, and I know they like her. I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but I know that right now, I'm glad I have her with me. I know I was originally thinking to go up north for grad school, but maybe UCLA wouldn't be so bad… I'd be able to see Ben, at least. Well, sort of, he's over at Cal tech, but it's closer than I am now.

Anyway, I have a beautiful girl waiting in my bed, and I think I just kind of want to snuggle up and hold onto her for the night… Maybe a little more, maybe. If she's up for it…

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	47. December 24th - Beca

**December 24th - Beca**

Chloe loved the way I woke her up this morning. I don't think I need to go into a ton of detail here. Suffice it to say we had a very enjoyable morning. When we finally gave in and joined the rest of the Beales, we all went out for essentially a birthday brunch to a little place called Lazy Faire Café, apparently a favorite place of the Devil Woman's. She's got good taste, the food was excellent.

After that the day was pretty simple, just hanging around the house. We watched _Christmas Vacation_, and Ben said it's hard to believe that's the guy from _Big Bang Theory_. What I find interesting is how different _Chevy Chase_ looks in that compared to Community, but time does that.

After the movie, Chloe opened birthday presents. She got a lot of nice stuff. She loved my gift though. Since it's been given, I can talk about it here. When we went our separate ways, we ended up in a Jewelry store. As we were looking things over, Julian told me about how much she likes turtles, especially due to a time she went snorkeling and came across a group of them. They had a nice bracelet with a turtle charm that had emeralds on its shell, so I got it for her. She loved it. Since we aren't going to be together tomorrow, hopefully the last Christmas we'll say that, we decided to exchange our gifts as well. She got me a beautiful white gold necklace with a musical note pendant that has diamond accents. I love it so much. For her, as we were looking, I saw a necklace that had devil horns and a tail, again with diamond accents. Perfect for my Redheaded Devil Woman. The smirk she gave me showed exactly why I call her that. Her parents were cool, they also got me something, a Surface. Her brothers threw in a year's subscription to Netflix and Hulu. Largely wasted on someone like me but I at least have the tact to not say that to them. Especially since it was so nice of them to do for some they've only known for a few days.

Anyway not long after that it was time to get me to the airport. I didn't want to go because I wouldn't be seeing Chloe again for a week. But she pointed out that Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack are coming down, and that there's always Skype. She had a point. So we said our goodbyes, she gave me a great big hug and a kiss that attracted a fair share of attention, especially given we're in the South. Flight was inconsequential. Dad picked me up at the airport and now I'm here in my room writing this entry. Gonna wrap things up, and try and Skype with the Devil Woman, wearing just my new necklace.


	48. December 24th - Chloe

**December 24th - Chloe**

Best. Alarm. Clock. Ever…

That's all I gotta say. That, of course, is in reference to Beca. That girl certainly knows how to ring in a birthday morning. In my time at Barden I haven't had a lot of relationships, never really had the time or the desire… But I definitely have both with regards to Becs.

Anyway, the rest of my birthday went pretty freaking fantastic. It was probably the best yet. We stayed in bed for a while, more than a while truth be told, but eventually we had to go out into public. If we didn't I'm sure my family would just barge right in, and that would be aca-awkward…

We went out to the Lazy Faire, as we usually do for my birthday, and it was spectacular as usual. Beca enjoyed herself, snuggled up next to me and we held hands, under the table (no need to piss off the religious wackos), and all in all we had a great time. After that we spent most of the day hanging out at the condo. Ben had a movie suggestion, something called _Christmas Vacation_. I wasn't familiar with it, but it was quite funny. He made some comment about a character from that _Big Bang Theory_ show, and I've heard of it but I never really watched it.

Anyway, it was funny enough, but afterwards was the best part.

PRESENTS!

Ok. I LOVE to give people gifts. It's just so much fun, seeing the surprise and delight on their faces when they unwrap the box and see the careful thought put into things. I love giving gifts, I really do. But sometimes it's fun to get gifts too.

Hands down I think my favorite one was from Becs. That she thought to talk to Julian about me, about a gift for me… Well, she did, and it was so sweet. She gave me this beautiful bracelet with a turtle on it, set with emeralds. I put it on as soon as I opened it and it fit perfectly. Becs is totes amazing.

After I opened my birthday presents we did something a little bit different and decided to do a little Christmas gift exchange early. Mainly because I knew I had gifts I wanted to give to Beca, and my parents had told me the previous day that they wanted to give her something too. Needless to say I was shocked when they gave her a Surface.

Though I almost laughed aloud when Ben, Miles and Julian got her one year subs to Netflix and Hulu. I must not have mentioned to them that she really despises movies, and most tv for that matter. But she was gracious enough about them.

I was so anxious to give her my present that my hands were shaking when I gave it to her. The minute I saw it in the shop, though, I knew I had to get it for her. It was a bit expensive, but it was totally worth it. Ten carats worth of white gold, inset with diamonds. The pendant on it was a music note, and the minute I saw it, it screamed Beca's name. Here's hoping she doesn't read my diary again, cuz she'll be pissed if she knew how much it was.

Anyway, she also had a necklace for me. Apparently jewelry is a thing for 2011, and I nearly burst out laughing when I saw it. The pendant was in the shape of a heart, accented with diamonds. The best part, devil horns and a tail. Quite appropriate for the so-called "Redheaded Devil Woman"… I couldn't really help the smirk I gave her for it.

Sadly I didn't have time to properly thank her for the presents, her plane was leaving too soon and we didn't have time to sneak off to the bedroom. But I think I'm going to make up for that… I have a plan, but I need to talk to my parents, get their ok for it.

Don't tell Becs, diary, it's top secret! Ooooh, speak of the devil. She's calling me on Skype. TTFN, my friend!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	49. December 25th - Beca

**December 25th - Beca**

So this is Christmas….Sorry couldn't resist. You know I think John Lennon was a bit of a pretentious asshole but some of his music was good so I'll let it slide. Had fun Skyping with Chloe. Might have stayed up too late but meh, it's not like we were getting up early this morning. Texted her all day, like has become normal when we're not together. Talked to the family up north, it's looking like I might go back up there with Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack on the 3rd and come back in time for classes. Not sure if I want to, I've had my fill of Pennsylvania in January thank you.

Christmas was nice and all, but I think I'd rather be with Chloe's family honestly. And not just because of my fondness for Chloe. Sure that's a large part, but it's that they're so caring and open and all that. All that sappy shit that someone like me is supposed to hate. But I'm willing to bet their family had a lot more fun than mine today. When you're a kid, you can't wait for Christmas. Sometimes, in situations like mine, you just can't wait for it to be over so you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing beforehand. Thing is I don't want it to be. I want the magic back. That resides with Chloe.


	50. December 25th - Chloe

**December 25th - Chloe**

Merry Christmas, my old friend!

I know, you know what day it is, that's kind of your thing, but whatevs! Today was kind of an awesome day. Not perfect, Beca is something like 500 miles away from me, so that sucks. But it was still pretty awesome. I mean, it's Christmas, that counts for something, right?

Still, there's something a bit odd about Christmas in a place like Florida. It's odd to see a palm tree all decorated and stuff. But, whatevs. Friends and family, that's what counts.

Beca and I Skyped until well into the morning, we made good use of the camera on her new Surface, too… It isn't the same as being in person, but it was still fun. Her eyelids were drooping when we finally signed off, though, and I was beyond tuckered myself.

Christmas morning starts early with my family. It has ever since we were kids, and even though we're all grown up now, it hasn't changed much.

My parents still put out stockings after we've all gone to sleep, usually filled with various candies and nuts, a Satsuma orange at the toe. Of course, nowadays they're filled with things like USB drives and other small electronics where they used to be filled with toys and such. But it's all the same, really.

Then we have a little bit of a change going on. When we were young it was "let mom and dad sleep while we play until they've had their coffee." Now it's "everyone gets coffee and we do breakfast before presents."

Dad makes his famous French toast, combine that with bacon, eggs and sausage and we were all quite full when we finally got around to presents. The usual fare, lots of clothes for me, and purses and shoes. It was cool and all, but none of it compared to Beca's gifts from yesterday.

After that the day went fairly smoothly. Texted with Becs, like a lot. Did the usual Christmas movie marathon. We had all the classics on, _Miracle on 34__th__ Street, It's A Wonderful Life, Scrooged._ Others, it was a good day.

After that I made arrangements for my special plans for tomorrow. I feel a bit bad for the folks who had to work on Christmas, but I'm glad they were around to help me. I managed to keep it all a secret from Becs, I think. At least I don't think she suspects. Well, tomorrow will be fun, and I have to be up early, so I'm gonna head to bed, my dear friend. You have a good night!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	51. December 26th - Beca

**A/N: **Sorry so late, couldn't log in till now

* * *

**December 26th - Beca**

So today was a rather decent day. I texted with Chloe through the morning till she said her battery was dying. Which was fine, I had other stuff to do. Like borrow dad's car to pick up Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack. They were starving, so we decided to go for lunch before I take them to his family's place. We at a Chili's near the airport. Got some great news, I'm getting another cousin that's not of the furry variety. Was wondering if that was ever going to happen for them. We talked some more and made plans to do dinner somewhere tomorrow night, we're not quite sure yet but we'll figure something out. They also asked about Chloe. I told her everything that's happened, and they're really happy for me. They want to meet her before we head back north. They even suggested maybe she'd want to come up with us. I can't really see her in cold weather, but we'll see. I'm sure mom and the grandparents would be interested in meeting her.

We'd be doing something tonight, but Casey and Megan (they're a thing now apparently) thought it would be fun to have a party, so that's why I'm writing now. I'm going to be doing some mixing, and planning for future booth time, while I wait for it to be time to head to the party. I really don't even know why I agreed to go out tonight, I really don't see a lot happening. Hell, I don't even know what kind of party it's going to be, that was vague. It's at Casey's apartment, so I'm thinking maybe it'll just be a bunch of her friends hanging out. Whatever, I like them, so it'll be fun. This is what dad wants me to be doing after all isn't it? The college thing? Making friends, going to parties. I don't know if the whole "figure out you're gay" thing was a part of it, but it happened. Anyway, I'm gonna head off now to kill time and wait for Chloe's phone to be charged.


	52. December 26th - Chloe

**December 26th - Chloe**

Well, my plan is in motion. And so am I, my friend.

My parents were cool with it, and so were Miles and Ben and Julian. Hell, Julian seemed thrilled that I was making the effort. I think he approves of Becs. I mean, how can he not, right? She's pretty amazing.

The morning went off without a hitch. Becs and I were texting up until about a half an hour ago, told her I was heading to the beach and my phone was low on battery so I was leaving it in my room to charge. She knows how often I forget to plug my damn phone in, so she just laughed and told me to send her a message when I got back to it. She was going to meet up with her aunt and uncle for brunch as they'd caught an early flight down from Pennsylvania and would probably want food when they got there.

That should give me enough time to pull the plan off. I'm looking at about an hour and a half or so, then maybe another 45 minutes for setting things up. And then, BAM! Big surprises…

I'm so excited I'm shaking. I can't wait. Alright, people are starting to look at me funny. I'm gonna let you go, my friend. I might report back later after I've pulled it off, if I have the chance.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX

December 26th … Again.

Wow! Talk about a perfectly executed plan. So, now that it's finished, I'm gonna spill the beans. I was missing Beca. Like, really bad. So I decided that I'd rather be in Atlanta than in Florida. I arranged it with my parents and bumped my ticket up. Thankfully I was able to get a seat on a flight out today, I guess not a lot of folks decided to travel the day after Christmas.

The flight to Atlanta was a breeze, an hour and a half of reading books on my Surface, after the brief journal entry early on in the flight. Once back home I went straight to the apartment and started setting up. Called Bree on the way, told her that I was back and that she really should avoid the apartment for the rest of the night. She didn't need any more than that, in fact if I had been in town I could have simply texted her "sock" and she would have known. A little code we came up with years ago, much easier and more discrete than an actual sock.

Once I got home, it was a fairly simple matter to get the place straightened up and set things up. I shot Beca a text, made up some excuse about Bree being away from the apartment and that we needed someone to bring in the mail, etc. She's such a sweetheart, she agreed without even a struggle.

She said she wasn't really doing anything major right then, so she'd head over in "a little bit." Bless her heart. Well, I was ready and waiting when she showed up. I heard her coming in the front door, she was singing something, something I didn't know. I had told her to take my mail into my room and leave Bree's on the table, so I knew she'd be in here shortly…

The look on her face when she walked into my room… Epic.

Of course, I'm modest enough to say that I no doubt looked super hot. How could I not, right? Lying on the bed, naked except for a red bow. Well, I don't think I need to go into details about what happened after, but … Wow, am I glad to be home.

She's sleeping right now, well, resting at any rate. She also forgave me for the deception, and I think she secretly loved the trick. Said she didn't have her diary with her, but I was more than welcome to write, she could tell I was anxious to write this, though, so she said I could take my time.

"I need a few minutes to recover after that last go" were her words, I believe. And, truth be told, I could too. And some water… Anyway, she's giving me that look again. I gotta go, old friend. Good to be back at Barden, though.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	53. December 27th - Beca

**December 27th - Beca**

Last night didn't go as planned at all, and I couldn't be happier for that. As I was heading in to Chloe's apartment I was singing _"Hello, I Love You"_, it felt appropriate. How little did I know just how appropriate it was. I took Chloe's mail to her room as she had asked, and as I opened the door, my jaw dropped. There was Chloe. Wearing a bow, the necklace and the bracelet I had gotten her, and that's it. I froze in place, it was an amazing sight. It took some time to come back to myself, it felt like hours but I'm sure it wasn't any more than 30 seconds. She was missing me too apparently, so she decided to come back early. I think that says a lot about us. It didn't take long for me to join her on the bed and do away with the bow. Before we got too hot and heavy, I took a quick picture of us, just from the neck up, nothing revealing, and sent it to Casey telling her I wouldn't be at the party and then set my phone down. At some point, probably not long after, she texted back saying no worries and that she understood, but we had been too busy to care about the text.

Apparently at some point Aubrey came back. She hadn't been gone at all it was all just an elaborate ruse to get me there. But hey, it worked and got me happy fun time with Chloe, so I'm not complaining. I plan on spending as much time here as I can, I think I'd rather put up with Aubrey than Kimmy. When I get too sick of one, I can always switch places. Anyway this morning, again much much too early, Aubrey and Chloe got up to go running. They tried to talk me into it, but as tempting as it was, I declined. I decided to head back to Dad's where my stuff is. Before we parted ways, we came up with the idea to do a nice dinner at the apartment that night for Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack. I texted back and forth with Aunt Tricia and they loved the idea.

When I got to Dad's, I asked him if it was ok if I spent more time at Chloe's. As he thought things over I could tell he was a bit conflicted, but he gave in saying "I did say I want you to make new friends and have college experiences." So I grabbed my laptop, my awesome new Surface, and some other stuff I'd need and headed over when I was sure they were back from their run. I just had enough stuff for a couple days, figured it best not to wear out my welcome too soon, especially considering how fond of me Aubrey is. Apparently Chloe and Aubrey saw Lily leaving Stacie's sorority this morning. I have a theory for that, maybe I'll talk to Chloe about it later…

We spent the day planning for dinner. Obviously it wasn't going to be anything fancy, just a casual thing. Once we decided on a meal, simple spaghetti and meatballs, with chocolate cake for dessert, we hit the grocery store to make sure we had everything we needed.

Eventually, my two favorite teachers in the world showed up and the five us had a great evening. Chloe had insisted Aubrey stay too, to give us the chance to get to know each other better. The blond really does care for Chloe, so she relented. We actually got along fairly well. I mean not best friends or anything, but we were civil, for the Devil Woman.

Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack definitely approve of Chloe, and she seemed to like them as well. After dinner, we all played Trivial Pursuit. It was a hard fought match, but eventually Aunt Tricia came away with the win, just barely over Aubrey. Eventually though, it was time for them to head out, and that wasn't long before I started writing this and Chloe started hers. Anyway, I'm kinda tired gonna head off and wait for her to join me.


	54. December 27th - Chloe

**December 27th - Chloe**

This is what vacation should feel like…

I woke up this morning wrapped up in the most comfortable, relaxed state I've ever felt. I was on my back and Beca had one arm resting across my stomach, the other was underneath my pillow and neck, holding me by the shoulder. She had one of her legs draped over mine, and her stomach was pressed against my side in the most delightful manner.

Well, needless to say this morning started much the same way that last night ended. Of course, it didn't last long. Beca was just starting to wake up and get into the swing of things when Bree pounded on the door and told me to get dressed because it was time to "get my heart rate up doing something less gross"…

She meant our morning run. I tried to convince Beca, but she didn't have any desire to get her heart rate up in that manner. In fact, she suggested that we keep going the way we had been and to hell with Bree, but I overrode her because I still have to live with the blond.

Funny thing happened on the run, too, saw Lily coming out of Stacie's sorority house… And she was fixing her hair up into a messy ponytail, and I'm fairly sure I can recognize sex-hair when I see it. Very curious…

Anyway, after the run Beca and I went back to planning for the dinner with her aunt and uncle. She had mentioned before I went out for my run that she had made plans to meet her Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack for dinner tonight. I had volunteered the apartment for it, if she wanted. So we spent the day texting about it. She was reluctant at first, because I insisted that Bree be there for it, but I won her over.

Of course, that wasn't the only fight. Bree was definitely against the idea as well. She totally wasn't up for a meal with Beca. In fact, she had quite a few choice words about me starting up a relationship with her. But, in the end, I told her that who I did and did not sleep with was my business, and if she was truly my best friend, she'd support the decisions that made me happier than I've been since … well, in a long time.

She was quiet for a long time after that. I could tell that she was really thinking hard about stuff, so I got up to give her some time. I was looking through the cupboards figuring out what to make for dinner when she came in. I didn't say anything, kept my back to her, in fact. So she wrapped me up in a hug and whispered, "If she makes you happy, I'll make the effort."

Gotta admit, tears in my eyes at that… Then again, I'm a huge softie, I think we all know that.

Anyway, dinner went off spectacularly. Tricia and Zack are hilarious and kind of awesome, I can see why Becs looks up to them so much. Hell, even Bree had a good time, I think. I caught her and Beca sharing a grin at one point in time over some joke from the pair of them.

I'm glad we had a chance to hang out with them. It was shorter than I would have liked, but the time did seem to catch up to us. That or Trivial Pursuit was more entertaining than I had remembered. Then again, watching Beca and Bree going head to head was amusing. They may be making an effort to be friendly for me, but they're both very similar, and extremely competitive. Sadly Trivial Pursuit is one of Bree's strong points, and she was on form tonight too and probably would have won, except for Tricia. I can see where Becs got her skill at the game, because she barely managed to edge Bree out and win.

So, with as much fun as we had tonight I was thinking we should do it again. In fact, I'm thinking maybe we could go see a movie tomorrow, or maybe bowling or something. I'll bring it up to Becs… Speaking of Becs, she seems to be finished with her writing, and I think I need to put you down, old friend, and go join her in my extremely comfortable bed. Good night, diary.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	55. December 28th - Chloe

**December 28th - Chloe**

You know something, diary? I just love surprising Becs with things. It's so much fun.

So, like I had said yesterday, Beca and I decided to do a thing with her aunt and uncle. I suggested going to _We Bought A Zoo_, and she quite literally choked on her coffee. It was quite hilarious. I didn't mean it by any stretch of the imagination, I know very well of Becs' hatred of anything movie related. So, yeah, was getting a rise out of her. And it worked fantastically.

Anyway, my real suggestion was to do a campus tour. I know they're both teachers, but every school is different, and Barden does have a rather beautiful campus. She jumped at the idea, I think if nothing else to get away from the movie idea, and that was also part of my devious master plan. MUAHAHAHAHA!

*coughs* Sorry, evil laugh sneaks out at the worst of times.

So, the real plan, which I had checked with Tricia and Zack about, and even had a few of the Bellas help with the setup, they were all rather excited to help me pull the wool over Beca's eyes, was a picnic. I know, doesn't sound that awesome with all the wonderful, grandiose things in the world. But, well, I want to go on picnics with Beca, and walk along beaches, and hold her hand underneath an elm tree as the sun sets in front of us… It's who I am, and you shouldn't be surprised, my friend.

Of course, that was an afternoon thing, and something kind of interesting happened this morning that I feel I ought to touch on. Especially because I need a little help from you, and surprisingly enough Beca consulted her diary as well, but we eventually got a few things straightened out, as it were. I had mentioned to Beca yesterday about seeing Lily by Stacie's sorority house, and that sparked an interesting conversation this morning after Becs had flipped through her diary a little bit. Seems we've been seeing Stacie around campus a lot this month, and not in places we'd normally expect her.

Between the two of us, I think we've seen Stacie near nearly every one of the Bellas' dorms or houses. A curious thought, eh? Of course, that made me think back to the chat that the vixen had had with me a couple of weeks back about Beca. Well, turns out that Beca had had a similar chat with Stacie. Comparing notes it seems like she was basically under the impression that we were already a thing, or at least was trying to sort out if we were.

Beca pointed out, as we were mulling over the possibilities there, that the only person, aside from the two of us, who had been exempted from that list, was Aubrey. Becs said she saw Stacie in Bree's room the morning after we, well, hooked up for the first time. But she was damned near certain that both girls were fully clothed, and even stranger that Stacie was on top of the comforter.

Anyway, the campus tour was a blast. I've been in love with this school for four years now, and I think that, despite her hard-as-nails, badass, tough-girl exterior Beca really likes this place too. She was super comfortable around her aunt and uncle. Comfortable in ways that I've only ever really seen her around me, which made me smile and hold her hand whenever I thought about it. So we spent a lot of tour arm in arm and holding hands. Of course, that's kind of standard now for us it seems, even before we became a couple.

Ooooh, speaking of that. I think we ought to sit down and have a little chat about that. Well, it can wait until tomorrow.

Sorry, distracted myself. Tour went great. Tricia and Zack were great guests and seemed to have a good time even though it was a little chilly out. At least the sun was shining.

As for the picnic, well, the Bellas came through with flying colors. When we came around out of Greek Row and were heading back towards the quad we passed the lake, and BAM! Picnic basket!

It was like a ninja move! It was awesome. Beca saw it, her jaw dropped a little, and then she turned to me with a glare that didn't hide how much she loved it. All four of us plopped down right there on the grass, I hit play on the little radio that the girls had setup with my mp3 player already set on Beca's playlist, and we had a great meal. It was so awesome. Best part, I think I saw her tear up when we opened up the basket and she pulled out the bag of gummy bears I'd bought for her. Yes, I remembered the gummy bears bit from her diary.

Tricia and Zack told me, later, how sweet they thought it was, and how they were gonna tell Beca that I was "definitely a keeper." So that's extra bonus points for me, yay!

Anyway, I think I want to go snuggle up with my lady who, as always, has finished writing before me. Silly girl, I need to work on her diary entries, they're so plain… Speaking of her diary, she seems to have it with her in bed, that's a bit odd…

Anyway, until tomorrow, my dear friend!

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	56. December 28th - Beca

**December 28th - Beca**

There is a reason I call my girlfriend "Redheaded Devil Woman". Over breakfast this morning, Chloe and I were talking about what we could do with Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack. She suggested we go see that "We Bought a Zoo" movie right as I was taking a drink of my coffee and I nearly choked on it. I had no desire to see that movie at all. I know since we're dating I should maybe start getting over it, but still wasn't interested. The grin on her face though was gorgeous.

Her next suggestion was a campus tour. Much better. They're both the kind of people that would love it. I agreed as quickly as I could, which apparently was her plan all along. So we had our afternoon planned. After that was squared away, we got talking about Stacie. We got flipping through our diaries and we were able to piece things together. Since the beginning of the month, we've seen Stacie near all the other Bellas, starting with Cynthia in Stevenson Hall. And the day she talked to me? She talked to Chloe later. The only ones for sure not on the list are Chloe and me. I do recall her being on Aubrey's bed, but she was on top of the covers and both girls were fully clothed. I don't get that. Should we talk to Stacie? To Aubrey? I don't know, and I didn't suggest the idea to Chloe.

Eventually, it was time for the tour. I had a really good time showing them some of my favorite places on campus. It was never my plan to be here, but I've come to like the place. Part of me thinks maybe I could stay here for the full four years, if Chloe were here. She'll be graduating in May though, and she's still not sure what she wants to do for grad school. I think I have something real with her. We should maybe sit down and talk things over. If this is just a brief fling, I want to know now so I can brace myself for its end. What would I do? Find some other girl who's nowhere near as amazing as Chloe? This is why I push people away, so they can't have the opportunity to hurt me. But I don't think Chloe ever would. Multiple times during the tour, she held my hand. It just felt so right, so perfect. It's why I did the recording of _"Thank You"_ for Chloe.

They loved the tour. There was a bit of a chill to the air, but it's downright warm compared to Scranton in late January. As we were wrapping things up at Greek Row, Chloe had a surprise for me that makes me think this might not be a brief fling. She had the Bellas help organize a picnic. It was an incredibly cheesy, romantic gesture, something you'd see in a romantic comedy that I'm sure Jesse would secretly love, but it didn't stop me from loving it. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me. She even had a little radio hooked up and when she hit play the first song that came on was _"Thank You"_. I don't know how I didn't start crying right then and there, it was just so….I can't even begin to describe it. I don't deserve her. At all. The best part? In the basket, there was a big container of gummy bears. She remembered that from when I let her read my diary. Again, I didn't cry, and I don't know how. I got a call from Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack later while they were at his cousin's place, and they told me to never let her go. That did it. I started crying as soon as the call was over. Chloe didn't see it because she was in the living room watching something with Aubrey. By the time she came back, I had regained my composure. She's still writing now, but when she's done I'm giving my diary back to her, I want her to read this. I love you Chloe, and nothing will ever change that.


	57. December 29th - Beca

**December 29th - Beca**

Really don't have a lot to say today. Was just a very laid back, simple kind of day. Last night…pretty amazing. Chloe teared up while reading my diary, till she got to the end. That brought on a bunch of giddy, girly screaming, followed by her pouncing on me after she set it aside. After raining kisses on me, she said "I love you too, Becs" before we proceeded to make each other very happy. Eventually exhaustion overtook us and we fell asleep. When we woke up this morning, we picked up right where we left off.

Eventually hunger became an issue, so I suggested maybe we go to Dunkin Donuts and invite Aubrey. Aubrey's important to her, so it's important to me we get along. Chloe loved the idea. So we got dressed and went to talk to Aubrey. She agreed, I'm thinking also for Chloe's sake, but said she had to go meet with her advisor about grad school applications, so we agreed to meet there in an hour, which was fine by me because it gave me the opportunity to go to Dad's to get some more clothes. I asked Chloe to come with me, but she said she felt like a quick nap.

I got to Dunkin first and grabbed a table while I waited for the other two. Aubrey showed up almost immediately after me, leave it to her to be so precise. We waited for about ten minutes till we started to realize just how devious my girlfriend could be. She set us up. Oh well, I do want to mend fences with Aubrey and here was a chance to start. So we ordered and got to talking, starting off with sharing a laugh when I told Aubrey that I call her "Redheaded Devil Woman", she didn't need to ask why. We both avoided anything Bella related, it's best we save that for a better time. It was mostly small talk. She really seems like an interesting woman. She told me something not even Chloe knows, till she eventually reads this. She's struggling with her sexuality too. Ok so my "struggle" is pretty much over and was more about realizing I prefer girls, but hers isn't. She wants to be out, but she's afraid of her parents disowning her. Right then I saw her in a completely new light. It's something I never really worried about, but to hear her talk about that very real fear, one that not even her best friend knows about, I actually found myself wanting to hug her.

The rest of the day was rather mundane, in the good way. As soon as we got back to the apartment, I hugged Chloe and actually told her I loved her out loud, and then whispered in her ear she should really talk to Aubrey some time. We collectively decided to watch more Community. It was sort of cute to see how Aubrey lit up whenever Annie was onscreen. A little while ago we all got tired, so that brings us to now. I think tomorrow I might see if Chloe wants to do lunch with Casey to thank her for her role in getting us together. But that's tomorrow. Right now is more about super happy fun time with the woman who has my heart.


	58. December 29th - Chloe

**December 29th - Chloe**

Well, it's Thursday. I know, you already know that, but still I like to confirm these things with myself sometimes. Especially when I'm on break, the days just kind of slip, one into the next, and I barely notice. Especially when they're as amazing as these last few days have been.

So Becs did something a bit unexpected last night, she suggested that I "get caught up" on her diary. It's only been six days since we last swapped, but she was insistent, so I did. She didn't seem interested in reading mine, I offered.

She really isn't that chatty in her journal, a problem I'm working on a resolution for, but it didn't take long to figure out why she wanted me to "get caught up"…

Yesterday's journal was … eye opening. I mean, I've known how I felt towards Beca for a while. But to see her having written it… Damn it, I'm tearing up again. Get it together, Beale…

Ok, sorry, I'm better. Yesterday in her journal Beca said she loves me, and fears what's going to happen come May and graduation. I didn't want to admit that I'd had the same thoughts… Of course, I was also so excited by what I'd just read that, well, I kind of pounced on her. In the midst of kissing her silly I told her that I loved her too, and then I went about showing her how much.

I sure hope Bree still has those noise-canceling headphones she used to own. You know I'm a screamer, diary… And, well, so does she.

Anyway, we didn't get much sleep that night, or well into the morning. And, of course, once we woke back up, well, I have a feeling that keeping my hands off of Becs is going to be nigh unto impossible. She didn't complain, though, so I think we're all good.

After a bit we had to emerge from my room and found Bree in the living room looking rather tired herself. Becs had suggested hitting Dunkin Donuts for breakfast, and even suggested that we bring Aubrey with, so I told her of the plan. She was game, but said she had a meeting with her advisor about grad school applications in a few minutes, but that she could meet us in an hour or so.

Becs liked the idea, said she wanted more clothes anyway from her dad's place (should have seen the look on Bree's face when she realized that Beca would be staying over more, a lot more… Priceless). So I told 'em to go on, I wanted a shower anyway. We made plans to meet up in an hour and a half… But I had an idea.

It seems that Beca wants to try and get to know Bree better, seeing as she's my bestie and all, according to her diary. And I thought that this would be a great opportunity. So I kind of skipped. Figured they'd have a better chance to get to know each other without me there.

Becs didn't tell me, really, what they talked about. Except that she told Aubrey she calls me the "Redheaded Devil Woman" and that they shared a good laugh over that. Well it fits, I guess…

Anyway, when they got back they gave me a hard time about it, but neither seemed that upset, so I guess it went well. As soon as they walked in I almost broke down in tears again. She gave me a huge hug and said, out loud, that she loved me…

Shut up! I know you're laughing at me, diary. You know I'm a softie, damnit! So just … just shut up.

Anyway, I wasn't the only one. I caught sight of Bree over Beca's shoulder. She was watching us, and I think, finally, she was starting to understand…

Speaking of Bree, Becs whispered, during the hug, that I should talk to her, though she didn't say why. Anyway, we all sat down to watch some Community afterwards, Becs is really into this show I guess, and Bree and I both dig it, so we made a night of it. Until we all got tired, at least, now it's bedtime. Which might be a good thing, because I have an appointment with my own advisor tomorrow. I've already applied to grad school at UCLA, but I think… Well, maybe I'll apply to Barden, or at least something here in Atlanta… Just in case Becs sticks around here instead of heading to LA.

Anyway, that's all I have to say for the day, time to go and see if Bree found those headphones, cuz she's gonna need 'em. Talk to you later, my old friend.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	59. December 30th - Chloe

**December 30th - Chloe**

Mmmmm, I just love waking up with Beca in my arms. Not much better feeling than that can be had.

Unless it's shower sex.

Ok, maybe it's not a better feeling, just a different, but equally amazing feeling. Either way, both happened this morning, and it was aca-amazing. I mean, I always knew that the acoustics in our bathroom were great for impromptu bouts of solo singing, but duets in there kind of rock as well.

Thankfully when we got out of the shower Bree had already taken off for something, so she was able to miss our performance, but I hadn't forgotten Beca's advice from the night before. So after depositing my girl back into the bed, where she said she planned on staying while I met with my advisor, I shot Bree a text telling her that I'd like to chat later. Well, Becs was texting with Casey while I was getting ready, arranging some lunch meet up so we could say thanks, so I amended that text to say "sometime after lunch-ish".

She agreed and I headed off to my advisor's office. It was a quick meeting, really. Just getting an update on the couple schools I had applied to, and having her start the process for applying to Barden's med school graduate program. She was a little bit surprised, and more than a little curious since I hadn't indicated that I wanted to stick around Barden. Well, I didn't tell her that the reason I wanted to stick around Barden hadn't really existed prior to a few weeks ago, and was contained within a pint-sized, adorable package currently sprawled on my bed, no doubt asleep. She didn't need to know, judging by the cross hanging on her office wall, she probably wouldn't approve anyway. Well, she's a good advisor, whatever her beliefs may be.

Anyway, after the meeting I swung by the apartment and snagged Becs before we headed out to lunch. Surprisingly enough she hadn't fallen completely back to sleep, though she was still naked and it was only the fact that we had told Casey we'd meet her about twenty minutes later that kept me from pouncing on her.

Something occurred to me, though, as she was getting ready. I wonder if being small helps, because I swear she got dressed so fast, it might have sent a record. I mean, I could never get ready that quickly.

Then again, I actually have colors in my wardrobe to match and coordinate, along with shoes and purses and stuff. Hmmm, I think she's cheating.

Anyway, we were only a few minutes late to lunch… I couldn't keep my hands off her entirely. But Casey and Megan, who had taken the opportunity to come out as well, were running even later, so we managed to get ensconced in our usual booth by Anna, the cute blond waitress. Seeing Casey and Megan walk in I don't realize how I could have been so blind to have not realized that they were together when we ran into 'em at the bowling alley.

So, yeah, I guess I was wrong to be jealous of Beca and Casey, but, well, it's water under the bridge now. I made sure that Casey knew that too, because reading Beca's diary really made me realize how much of what Becs and I have now is due to her. She got a patented Chloe Beale hug and a thank you. Of course, she said she was happy that we were able to find each other.

After that heavy stuff got out of the way we had a great meal. I had forgotten how amusing Casey could be, and between her and Beca they had Megan and I in stitches the whole time. Found out, during the course of breakfast, that Megan plays for the girls' basketball team on campus, and she said that we should totally come see them play tonight.

Shouldn't be surprised that she played, I mean, she towers over Casey and me, and makes Beca look like a child. Talk about a tall, hot chick… Still, I like my short, hot chick, and besides, Casey and Megan make an adorable couple.

Anyway, Becs didn't really seem that thrilled about the game, until she found out that we were playing Penn State, then she got really into it. Asked if Megan could get us a couple more tickets, for her aunt and uncle who are alums from there. Of course, that's when Casey sprung the real reason she'd asked Megan to come, apparently the girl who was supposed to sing the national anthem that night recently came down with bronchitis or something, leaving them in kind of a lurch. I hadn't realized it, but Casey had apparently gone into PR/event coordination for her degree, and had gotten involved with helping a lot of the girls' sports teams get various singers and such for their games.

Well, I told them that I had to talk to our other co-captain, but that she would probably love the opportunity. Of course, knowing Bree I expected that she'd start freaking out as soon as I mentioned it, since we haven't performed the National anthem before. And, of course, I was right.

I told Casey that we'd get back to her shortly after lunch, and after that we spent a long time just chatting and catching up, it was really nice. But eventually we went our separate ways, again with a promise to call her as soon as I had Aubrey's answer as she was desperate to find someone to fill in.

Back at the apartment, Bree was sitting in the living room watching _2 Broke Girls_, she's been really into that lately (not that I can blame her). Beca and I just shared a look and she made herself scarce while I joined my bestie on the couch and took her hands in mine.

We had a great talk, one that I think was long overdue, filled with more than a few tears shed and hugs given and received. I can't believe that she hadn't said anything to me before this about, well, about her growing inclination towards the fairer sex. Of course I told her that I loved her no matter what, and if that was what made her happy, then I was happy for her.

I also asked why she was only just now coming to me about this, and she said that it was partly Beca's fault… I guess some good did come from setting them up yesterday at the donut shop, but she also said something that surprised me a little. She said she had been talking to someone else recently regarding it too. And that was what gave her the courage even to approach Beca with the revelation.

What shocked me was who she had been talking to. You know her, my friend. That's right, one Stacie Conrad.

Well, that'll be another conversation for the future, with both Stacie and Bree… I don't know when, because Bree was both thrilled to be asked to perform, and more than a little bit freaked out. She agreed, though, and so I shot Casey a quick text.

Of course, that necessitated organizing an emergency Bellas meeting and gathering up everyone who was still in town. Thankfully everyone had either stuck around, or returned early for New Year's parties the following night, because we managed to get all the girls together in a relatively short amount of time.

One advantage to singing the national anthem? Everyone knows it. So getting it harmonized and everything didn't take long, especially since we weren't going to be doing any choreo for it. It was basically just singing, and we're all good at that.

The performance itself went off rather flawlessly, if I do say so myself. Gave me a bit of hope for our Regionals performance, though I still need to work on Bree about the song choices, but the girls sang wonderfully. Most of them dispersed after we sang, though, having little interest in sticking around for the game, but … well, I couldn't help myself. Beca looks aca-amazing in her Bellas skirt, and so, well, I kind of snuck her into the Barden locker room, which was empty because everyone was, by that point in time, on the court.

Casey gave us a bemused look when we showed up about midway through the first half, though it was mainly because of the messed up hair. But, well, I just didn't have as much time to fix it after Beca so thoroughly messed it up. And, honestly, I didn't care. What really made me kind of blush was the high five Beca got from her aunt Tricia after only the briefest of glance at the pair of us. She knew what was up, and heartily approved, apparently.

Anyway, after that it was just basketball. Megan played well, and I was a little surprised that we won. I hadn't realized that our girls' basketball team was that good, but it was a fun game. Afterwards we met up briefly with Megan and Casey, they were heading off to some party, but we decided to turn in early as tomorrow will probably be a late night for both of us. We're going to a party, with the rest of the Bellas, at Stacie's sorority house for New Year's. Becs had tried to invite her aunt and uncle, but they said that they were "past their partying days", or at least they were past partying at a sorority house.

Anyway, now we're both back at the apartment, and I can see that Becs is done with her diary and barely managing to keep her eyes from rolling by the look on her face, so I'm gonna wrap this up. Take care, my friend. Tomorrow will be the end of the year for you, one more day to go.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	60. December 30th - Beca

**December 30th - Beca**

Chloe's arms feel so good around me. Waking up in them makes mornings seem not as bad. Of course what they were doing last night is pretty good too. There'd have been more of it this morning, but she had an advisor meeting as well. She did like the idea of lunch with Casey though. A few texts back and forth and we were set. Since I didn't have anything going on, I just kind of lounged in Chloe's bed. Except for the shower. This time I wasn't as shy.

We ended up going to Beth's, shocker I know. Anna, the cute blonde English waitress had this huge smirk when she realized Chloe and I were together. We snagged a booth and soon were joined by Casey and Megan. We had a really good time, talked about all sorts of things. Megan's on the basketball team, not surprising because the girl is TALL, she has at least half a foot on me, probably more. She invited us to the game tonight, I wasn't all that enthused to go at first. Then she told us who they were playing. Penn State, where Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack went. I asked if we could get two more tickets and she said no problem, so I texted Aunt Tricia and they said they'd love to go. At that point, Casey asked if the Bellas were available to do the Nation Anthem. Chloe said we'd have to get back to them.

When we got back to the apartment, Aubrey was in the living room watching some show called 2 Broke Girls. Chloe and I just kind of shared a look and I headed for Chloe's room to give them some privacy. I have no clue what all they talked about, it's not my place to pry, but when I next saw Aubrey she hugged me and said "Thank you.". Something tells me we're still going to be doing _"I Saw the Sign"_, _"Eternal Flame"_, and _"Turn the Beat Around"_ at regionals.

One of the things that happened during their talk was they agreed we'd National Anthem, so we had an emergency meeting. It didn't take much time to get everything arranged, and soon enough we were on the court, singing as proudly as we could. It was sort of fun honestly, though I wasn't really prepared for what happened next. After everyone started going their separate ways as the game was starting, Chloe pulled me into the thankfully deserted Barden locker room. Let's just say that place has some interesting acoustics. The looks on Casey's, Aunt Tricia's, and Uncle Zack's faces when we got back to our seats after our little bit of fun was priceless. Aunt Tricia even gave me a high five.

Barden won, but Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack weren't all that tore up, it was a good game. We hung around afterward to meet up with Casey and Megan, who were headed off to a victory party. We were invited of course but declined. We're going to the party at Stacie and Megan's house tomorrow night for New Year's Eve. I half joked that Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack should come, but they begged off. They're 30 and she's pregnant after all. Chloe appears to be writing a novel, I'm going to end this and wait for her. Kind of hard to believe after tomorrow I'll be starting a new diary, especially after way the last few weeks have gone.


	61. December 31st - Beca

**December 31st - Beca**

What a year 2011 has been. Or rather was, it's technically 2012 now. Time is a complicated thing. On one hand, it's steadfast. The date and time is what it is. But on the other hand, even that can be somewhat subjective. I have been told I was born in the early afternoon, at about 12:30 PM. If I had been born 12 hours earlier, my birthday would still be January 2nd. However, if I were born at the exact same moment I was, but in say Tasmania where Amy is from, I'd have been born on January 3rd. There's more instances, like the October Revolution was in November by our reckoning because Imperial Russia used the Julian calendar. Anyway I'm getting off topic.

As I said, 2011, interesting year. First six months were what they were, I graduated high school, yay. Though instead of going to LA and trying to get into the music industry, I was pretty much forced to come to Atlanta to go to college. I really, truly didn't want to be here. But I'm glad I came. When I woke up this morning, yesterday morning, whatever you want to call it, the morning of the 31st, I couldn't help but wax philosophical on how things have come full circle. Granted I first met Chloe at the activities fair, but it was the shower when our relationship first really started. And last night, it continued in another shower in the Barden Royals locker room. Chloe's been amazing, I still don't know what she sees in me but I know what I see in her. Warmth, beauty, and love. I don't want to lose it. Before we got out of bed this morning we talked about it. I told her I wasn't sure what I wanted to do now, because it wasn't just me I had to think about. She smiled that amazing smile of hers and told me she had things covered, no matter what I decided. We'd find a way to make things work. If I could pick any moment of time to be frozen in, that would be the top contender.

If it weren't for Luke giving me more booth time, we would have probably spent the entire day in bed. As I started getting around for the 10 AM to 2 PM shift, I asked if she wanted to come with me and she jumped at the chance. I told her Jesse would be there too, but she didn't care. So when it was time, we headed for the station. This was our first time being around Jesse together since we became official, and thankfully he continues to live up to his promise to be "the best lesbro ever." Uncle Zack texted me and asked me to play _"Princes of the Universe"_ for him, so of course I did. The shift went rather well, we laughed and joked and had a great time. He and the Bellas and Casey are definitely points in Barden's favor.

The party was pretty much your standard sorority party. Lots of people drinking heavily, loud music, drinking games, that sort of thing. Neither Chloe nor I drank a lot, we've largely learned our lesson. Though we did have champagne at midnight. Or after midnight, as we were sure to kiss first. And actual champagne too, from France. And Chloe and I weren't the only two Bellas to kiss at midnight either, Stacie kissed Aubrey. To the casual observer it would appear that it was pure happenstance, that Aubrey was the closest person to her, but I wouldn't be surprised if Stacie made sure that was the case.

When we decided to leave the party, we said our goodbyes to everyone we knew, the Bellas, Casey and Megan, and other friends we've amassed. We figured we'd go to my dorm since it's closer. As it turned out, not a good idea, Kimmy was there, and I swear her group of friends just keeps getting bigger. That left two options. Dad's, or here. Dad's was out, I couldn't deal with that. So we came here. It appears we weren't the only ones to leave, as we walked past her door we were treated to Aubrey's cries of pleasure. Good for her having happy fun time, she needs it. So this is how 2011 ends/2012 begins. As I said, tomorrow I'll be starting a new diary, but you can be sure I'll be keeping this one, if for no other reason than this month. It's been fantastic, and I'm really hoping this is just the beginning of a wonderful life with the Redheaded Devil Woman. I've seen this thing posted on Facebook with Winnie the Pooh on it and it said something like "If you live to be 100 years old, I hope I live to be 100 years minus one day so I never have to live one day without you." It's obviously flawed, for it to work the two people would have to be born on the same day, I'll only be 96 when Chloe turns 100, but the sentiment is nice. I really don't want to live one day without her.


	62. December 31st - Chloe

**A/N:** Well, I can't believe it, but it's been a month already and this is the last of said month, and thus the last diary entry for the series. I has been a hell of a run, especially for something that was really just a monthly challenge from a list. I'm quite delighted with how it's all turned out, and I know that Zap is happy as well. In fact, he had a few things for me to add to this note. From the horses mouth: " Thanks for sticking with us through this, it's been a lot of fun. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have."

Now, for those who were wondering, and to confirm for those who've guess. I was writing Chloe's diary entries, Zap was taking charge of Beca's. I hope everyone has liked what we've done with the month of December. It has been a great ride, and I've had a great time being here. Thank you everyone for your patience in all this, and I'll see you in the next reimagining of this 'verse that pops into my head. Without any further ado, here is Chloe's diary entry for December 31st, 2011.

* * *

**December 31st - Chloe**

Another year is nearly done, my friend. Perhaps even the last end of year entry written here at Barden. Either way, it's nearly time for us to part our ways. And, as much as I'm going to miss writing in you, I have to admit that I'm looking forward to starting up my new journal.

Becs got it for me, down in Florida. It's pink and has turtles on the cover, and as much as I love you, my old friend, I've been looking forward to starting in on it. The question is, where the bulk of the entries will be written…

Now, I don't really consider myself a philosopher, or a big believer in fate or destiny or all that. But I was struck by a sudden thought, or a memory, this morning when I was out running. I had gone out a little later than normal, Beca's fault of course, so the sun was already well up when I was making my usual circuit through the quad. For the end of December it was quite a nice day out, and part of the main reason that I do love running across the campus. I stopped to catch my breath and retie one of my shoes when a breeze blew through and ruffled the leaves and my hair. As I looked up over the grass I was suddenly back to three or four months earlier, a warm fall day when I was standing not far my present spot. I had been standing there with Aubrey at the Activities Fair as she was bemoaning the state of the Bellas and how we had to find just the right girls.

That was when I'd first seen Beca, walking around like she didn't care about a thing. I think I've mentioned before that I was quite taken with her, love at first sight you might say. Then when I ran into her again in the shower, I … Well, I knew it was destiny, or fate, that had brought us together.

Well, needless to say I finished the run quickly and got back to the apartment. I was able to slip back into bed without Beca really noticing, she's such a heavy sleeper. Unsurprisingly, once I was wrapped in her arms I fell quickly back to sleep and woke up a few hours later. When we did I brought up what I had been thinking about, and Beca told me she'd been having similar thoughts. She was worried, as I had known from her diary entries, about where we were going, about what was going to happen to us. Well, I reassured her that no matter what outcome she decided on, I was going to be there with her.

Of course, we distracted ourselves after that for a little while. Not as long as I'd have liked because she sprung news on me. Apparently Luke had decided to give her even more DJing shifts recently, I guess people were liking her mixes and her style. She had one today, from 10am till 2, and I was welcome to join her if I wanted. Well, of course I wanted, so I jumped at the chance.

It was cool, we had a good time. Jesse has apparently appointed himself as Beca's "best lesbro", whatever that means, and now that I know he's not after what's mine we got on quite well. He really is a very charming and funny guy, for a Treble. We had a good four hours, it was quite a bit of fun, Beca's uncle even texted in a request, which she gladly acquiesced to. And she couldn't refuse a request or two from me… They came with kisses.

Afterwards we went back to the apartment to start getting ready for the New Year's party at Stacie and Megan's sorority that night. Yeah, we had more than enough time to get ready, but showers are never quite as quick as they used to be when Beca's involved. But we managed to do enough actual showering and dressing that I think we might be able to make it on time…

Anyway, Becs is glaring at me, I insisted on writing a little before we headed out, I don't know if I'm going to have time later, I have plans for that girl of mine.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX

January 1st … Technically.

I gotta call it what it is, right? I know that, technically speaking it's the 1st, but I had a couple of pages left here and I had to finish up the night, because it's been a doozy… So, where did I leave off? Oh yeah…

It ended up being quite the bash, the Deltas definitely know how to throw a party. They almost always have good booze, though Beca and I didn't drink a lot for obvious reasons, though we couldn't resist toasting the New Year. A bit of an interesting countdown, for sure.

Bree had had more than a few drinks by the time midnight was rolling around, I had asked her about it earlier in the evening, but she had only mumbled something about "liquid courage" and wandered off. Well, as I said, by midnight she seemed just about three sheets to the wind, but was quite alone come the last minute or two. I thought it was odd, there were more than enough guys, or girls, around to satisfy anyone's tastes, but Bree didn't really seem that interested in finding just anyone to kiss.

Right around the time the clock was reaching the 30 second mark I saw Stacie making her way through the crowd with a purpose. Her purpose turned out to be my best friend. She almost seemed like she was timing it, because she walked up to Aubrey just as the clock was counting down and gave her quite the kiss right as the clock reached 0.

It was quite well executed on Stacie's part, let me tell you. She swooped in laid quite the kiss on Aubrey, left her a bit shell-shocked if you ask me, but by the way she was touching her lips after Stacie wandered back off into the crowd it was a good sort of shell-shock. It might have also explained the rather curious conversation I'd had with Stacie earlier in the evening, too.

She had asked what Beca and my plans were for the evening. I got the impression she wasn't meaning our dancing plans, either. I had told her that we were planning to head to Beca's dorm, Kimmy Jin was supposed to be away still, and she had smiled about that. It didn't make sense until I saw that kiss.

After that I kind of lost track of things, dancing with Beca does that to me. But soon we decided that our plans from that point onward might be uncomfortable for others to witness, so we headed out. I couldn't find Bree as we were making our rounds and saying goodbye, I was a little concerned, but one of the Deltas said that she'd seen her leave a short while earlier. I was curious why she hadn't said goodbye, but figured she was alright and that I'd see her in 2012.

Well, turns out the plan was a bust. Kimmy Jin was hosting her own party, of sorts, for New Year's in the dorm room with a group of her friends. So we changed course and headed for the apartment, which in a way is a better option in my mind. In the apartment there's a private shower for the morning, and a much more comfortable bed. Well worth the extra walk across the campus.

Turns out I wasn't the only one with the idea of that private shower and comfortable bed. When we got into the apartment and started making our way back towards the bedroom we could distinctly hear Aubrey's voice in what was, no doubt, the throes of passion. A sound I haven't heard in a while, I almost walked in to give her a high five. But I decided to avoid that embarrassment for both Bree and her guest, whoever he or she may have been, and instead ducked into my room with Beca and proceeded to try and match those throes.

Gotta admit, we did a good job. In fact, I'd still be there if it weren't for the fact that all those throes made me thirsty. Beca is dozing right now, hogging my pillow as I can see, but I had to finish writing about the day because I just learned something rather interesting. I found out who Aubrey had with her in her room.

I ran into our guest when I was coming back from the kitchen. That's right, diary, it was our notorious Stacie Conrad. Now, when I had thought of having a little talk with her about her behavior I hadn't imagined doing it wearing my Hello Kitty pajamas, or with her wearing some delightfully skimpy lingerie barely covered by one of Bree's robes. But that's how it happened.

We didn't talk long, both of us had, well, significant others waiting for us. She basically told me that she had, at first, just wanted to make a sort of trophy of us. Us being the Bellas, naturally. I mean, she'd warned us, really, that first day. She had said that "he" was a hunter, and he had gone hunting for Bellas. I had been worried, at first, because I wasn't sure how Bree would react, being a trophy. Apparently, as Stacie explained it, the others knew it was just a one night thing, a one-off as it were. That was never her plan for Bree, though, apparently.

Like I said, we didn't talk long, but she did say that, for Aubrey, it wasn't a one night deal. After her accomplishment with the Bellas she was going to try something new… Settling down a little. And, as she pointed out, if it was going to be with anyone, Aubrey was her top choice.

That was about the extent of our chat. Though she did say something at the end that makes me think that 2012 might be as interesting a year as the last few months have been. She said "I still want to full set… I don't think Aubrey would mind."

After that it was a wink and a wave, and now I'm here writing this. But I think Beca's waking up, so I'm gonna get back into bed. So this is my last entry, and I've nearly filled the last page even, so yay me! We've been through good times, my old friend. I hope your spirit at least transfers to the new diary, because that's where I start up tomorrow night. Don't worry, you won't be alone, I'll be putting you with all my past diaries, so you're going to be in good company.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX


	63. Epilogue - Beca

**June 19, 2015 - Beca**

I can't believe tomorrow's the big day already. It seems like just yesterday I was asking Ben for permission to propose to his daughter, but in actuality it was six months ago, to the day actually. Of course today holds other significance as well, it's Aunt Tricia and Uncle Zack's eleventh anniversary. Aunt Tricia loved the stainless steel locket Chloe picked out, especially because of the picture of her and I at her wedding we put in it. We even managed to find a watch for Uncle Zack that matched perfectly.

The last few days have been rather hectic, as I've written. The show's been going good, apparently I'm gaining quite an audience. KRRD is worlds different than WBUJ, but I'll always have fond memories from where I got my start in radio. I was just thinking the other day about when Chloe and I broke the rule about that damned desk as soon as the station was mine. Moving on, the game last night was sort of weird, of course we should have been rooting for the Sparks because we're LA Women now, but of course we rooted for Megan and the Storm, and they won quite handily. Casey said that everyone's expecting Seattle to win the championship this year. I hope they do.

The rehearsal went rather smoothly. Of course Jesse is continuing to refuse to tell us what exactly he's planning for the ceremony, but I trust him. I'm probably crazy to, but I do. Stacie's loving being listed as my "Best Woman". At my bachelorette party she couldn't help but point out she's already slept with all the bridesmaids except for Casey and Megan. The look on Jesse's face when he learned that was priceless. I think if he knew everything, we'd be looking for someone else to perform the ceremony because he'd be dead.

Logan and Keira are going to be adorable tomorrow. Chloe's exact words when we started discussing things were "Your cousin is going to be the cutest ring bearer, and my niece the most adorable flower girl ever." So typically her. But I have to admit, I'm inclined to agree.

And you want to know something amazing? Mom and Dad were civil to each other. I have to admit I was scared, but they're both intelligent, rational people, so of course they knew that it was their daughter's day. OH! I almost forgot, Grandpa and Grandma Beale are giving us the house as a wedding present. Chloe cried those happy tears of hers when they told us. I have to admit, I almost got choked up too.

Anyway I'm going to wrap things up, Jesse's insisting on watching _"The Princess Bride"_. I'm really beginning to regret crashing here at his place tonight, but Chloe insisted that we can't be together on the night before our wedding. It's a good thing she's cute.


	64. Epilogue - Chloe

**June 19th, 2015 - Chloe**

This is going to be the last one, my friend. The last entry as Chloe Beale. Starting tomorrow you'll be talking with Chloe Mitchell… And yes, I just giggled a little when I wrote that. Bree's looking at me funny, better stop.

As you know, my old friend, it has been one hell of a ride to get here. What started as nervous flirting (I know, I was too nervous to start something with Beca Mitchell, do you remember those days?), and eventually moved into a relationship has now lasted not quite three and a half years, and is about to culminate in the ultimate act of union. I'm marrying Beca Mitchell, tomorrow, just before noon.

And yes, I'm as giddy as a school girl, as you no doubt expected. Well, I guess technically I am still a school girl, sorta kinda. I mean, I'm only a month into my internship at the UCLA Medical Center, so, like I said, technically I could be considered still a student.

Naturally that keeps me vastly busy, and I'm still not sure how we've managed to find time for wedding planning between my busy schedule at the hospital and Beca's equally busy schedule at the radio station. She's quickly becoming the DJ on one of the hottest radio shows in LA, and I get to hit that. Suck it, Los Angles!

Of course, she's still hoping to get into producing. She has some feelers out and it's looking like she might be able to break into that biz soon enough. Of course, she knows that I'll support her whatever she wants to do in the end… In the very little time I have at home at any rate.

So, tomorrow is the day I've been dreaming about since I was three. I remember my parents showing me pictures from back then, telling me how I used to run around the house wearing a series of dresses, insisting that I was going to get married. To my brothers, my mom, the dog… Anyone who was within sight.

But tomorrow it's going to be for real. Aubrey is going to be standing beside me, no doubt crying as hard as I expect to be, and together with the rest of the Bellas, marry the woman of my dreams. Damnit… I'm gonna start crying again. Stop it, Beale! Lock it up!

Ok, a couple deep breaths later and I can go on again. It's hard, with Beca not being here. But I had to put my foot down. It's tradition, ya know? You can't spend the night before your wedding with your future spouse. It's just not allowed… Even though the chance for a "white wedding" has long since sailed for both of us, it doesn't matter. Thankfully, Jesse agreed with me, and so Becs is off staying at his place.

It was so nice of him to agree to perform the ceremony too. I mean, it's only appropriate, really, as he's been there with us for every one of the important stages of our relationship. Then again, all the Bellas have too, and Casey and Megan have been there for most of them as well. But they're all already involved in the ceremony, so the only other option was Jesse Swanson.

Do you remember how I used to be jealous of him? Man, looking back I can't believe I ever felt the need. Well, that's over and done with. It has never been a competition, but if it was, I win tomorrow.

Muahahah! Ok, the evil laugh isn't as evil as it used to be. I blame Becs for that. Of course, I was reminded of how evil that evil laugh used to be just the other day. I had been talking to Becs and Bree and Stace, trying to figure out what my "something old" would be. You know the saying, right diary. "Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue." Well, Becs, bless her heart, saved my bacon on that.

It's fairly common knowledge that I save things, I still have nearly everyone one of my diaries from the time I started writing in that at age 13. Well, as you know, Becs is kind of the opposite. Once it's lost its usefulness, it's gone. Except, apparently, for an old souvenir. That's right, my "something old" is going to be a page from Beca's diary the year we started dating. December 28th, to be exact. Looking at that page made us both a bit nostalgic, and so we pulled out my diaries from that year at Barden, and the first part of the next one, and flipped through them. All four of us, sharing laughs and memories. I can't believe it's been three years. Well, that was the previous chapter of my life, and it's about to come to a close. Tomorrow is the start of the next chapter of my life. And for the first time in many, many years, it's going to take place somewhere other than an apartment or a dorm room.

I can't hardly believe it myself. After Grandpa Joe and Grandma Helen stood up to make their speech yesterday at the rehearsal dinner they dropped a bit of a bombshell on us. I had known they were moving to Phoenix next month, we all did, but what we didn't know, or at least what Becs and I didn't know, was that they were leaving their house here to us as well.

I know! I can't freaking believe it! A house!

Becs is excited too, she trying to hide it, but I could tell that it really got to her. In a way, I'm glad she was able to keep it cool, because I was already a wreck, and if she had broken down, well… Still, super excited. They're place is nice, it's not super huge or extravagant, but it is convenient to both the UCLA Med Center and to the KRRD broadcast studios.

Alright, well, I have to take off here soon because Aubrey has a long day of hair appointments, nail appointments, etc. set up for tomorrow. In fact, she just poked her head in the door and gave me "that look", you know the one. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Stacie doesn't have a similar planned for Beca tomorrow. Bree and her girl have had quite the time helping us plan this whole ordeal, and if it weren't for them I'm sure I would have gone completely insane over the last few months.

There she is again. Time to go my old friend. Tomorrow I address you as Mrs. Mitchell.

XOXOX ~~~~Chloe~~~~ XOXOX

Oh! PS, cuz I totally forgot, I can't wait to see my niece and cousin tomorrow. They're gonna be cutest, most adorable ring bearer and flower girl evar! Anyway, I REALLY have to go now. Bree looks like she's gonna blow a gasket soon. Goodbye my dear friend!


End file.
